Long way
by Hinata1313
Summary: Love sometimes has quite a long way to go, and the circumstances sometimes are everything else but nice too... Hinata is taking the lead of the clan soon, and Naruto just started to love her, how will it go on? Naru/Hina and Neji/Ten
1. Chapter 1

First of all I have to apologize to all who liked to read my stories for my laziness; I had so much to do at work the last weeks and was just too empty in my head to write anything. I'm thinking about a sequel for my Kakashi/OC story, but I have to write this story first. I was thinking about it quite a while, but somehow I haven't wrote it earlier. It's Naru/Hina and as second Neji/Ten. Somehow I was just too stupid to find a suitable beginning, so I tried a funny start. I hope you like it, and if you do, then please write some reviews! There's nothing more motivating than reading them.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, no missions, no training, and enough time to just do nothing. Reason enough for the girls to meet and hang around together. They had met at the waterfall to enjoy their leisure time and chat a little. Since it was a boy-free-day all of them wore their newest bikinis.  
"That's wonderful." Ino mumbled, stretching herself and shoving her head in a more comfortable position. She lay on a cover sunbathing.  
"You better watch out, Blondie." Tenten grinned. "Not that you become red."  
"I used sun crème, but thanks for your worries." She grinned at her. "By the way, that hat of yours is truly stylish."  
"Don't you dare mocking about my hat!" She laughed. "That's a present from my aunt. And I think together with these sunglasses it really suits me."  
"And you're right." Hinata smiled. "It truly suits."  
"See? Hinata knows about stuff like that."  
"Yeah, yeah." Ino mumbled. "I give up."

Hinata wore a base cap, sat on her cover and read a book but now poked Sakura.  
"Time to turn round." She smiled.  
"Thanks." She mumbled and turned to lie on her tummy.  
"By the way, nice bandana Sakura-chan."  
"Thanks." She yawned. "Was a present."  
"OY! Present? From who?" Ino asked wide grinning. "Naruto? Lee?"  
"No!" Sakura shot back. "Kakashi-sensei, to my last birthday. Jealous?"  
"Hmpf."  
Tenten and Hinata giggled, those little games between Sakura and Ino were part of daily program.

"This peace is wonderful." Sakura mumbled after a while.  
"Yeah, you're so right." Tenten sighed. "No stupid talk about the 'bloom of youth' no crazy '500 laps around the village' and best of all, NO training."  
"Sounds like your team sometimes jumps on your nerves." Sakura stated.  
"Yeah, sometimes it's really annoying. Lee always tries to challenge Neji, but he just ignores him. Means most of the time, sometimes I'm that fed up with this that I leave and train on my own."  
"Understandable." Ino said.  
"But my team isn't really better. Choji can't walk past any store that sells food without buying something. He's always munching, and Shikamaru is too lazy to even complain about that. But the most annoying thing is, I had to make the b-day cake for Shikamaru three times! The first two fell victim to Choji's munch-attacks." And she pulled a face.  
"Munch-attacks are horrible, I know that. It's the same with Naruto and ramen. But my team isn't easy too. At the beginning we always had those 'bastard-dobe-teme-baka-arguments', and now Naruto is shouting about 'Penis-boy'." All of them laughed. "But the most horrible thing is that he always, and I really mean always, jumps into problems. Plus he's so loud all the time, last time I nearly became deaf as he called his 'Sakura-chaaaaan'."  
"I can't complain about my team." Hinata stated. "Shino is quiet, Kiba and Akamaru are sort of loud sometimes, but it's in balance."  
"But Shino is a bug-freak." Ino stated. "And Kiba smells like a dog."  
"I'm used to that, so I don't recognise anymore. Sometimes they argue, but most of the time it's peaceful."  
"Sounds like you have caught the best team." Tenten grinned.  
"But honestly, I like my team and I will never change it." She laughed.  


"Same with me." Ino smiled.  
"And me." Hinata laughed, and all three were looking at Sakura.  
"Hey, what do you look?" she said. "I haven't my old team, so that doesn't count."  
"Yo, billboard-brow." Ino teased her. "Then let's count the old one."  
"Honestly, I WANT IT BACK!" she called.  
"See, that's a start." The blonde grinned.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto shouted, running up and down in the village, looking for her. As he turned around a corner he bumped into something, better someone.  
"Better watch where you ran, baka." Shikamaru mumbled, standing next to Choji, who set Narutos running a dead end.  
"By the way, why are you shouting like crazy?"  
"I'm looking for Sakura-chan, but I can't find her."  
"Strange." The Nara mumbled.  
"We're looking for Ino too." Choji stated, as he put another hand full of chips in his mouth.  
"Maybe they're together?" Naruto mumbled, while standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes.  
"Then let's look together." Choji grinned.

They didn't find the girls, but they found another new formed squad: Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru.  
"Have you seen Tenten and Hinata?" Kiba asked.  
"No. Have you seen Ino and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked back.  
"No."  
"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.  
"I guess they hang around together." Neji stated.

They looked for them for nearly two hours, but without effort.  
"Man, it's definitely too hot to run around like that today." Kiba stated and Akamaru barked.  
"I think we need to cool down."  
"How about going to the waterfall?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah!" Naruto said. "It's nice there."  
"Then let's go."

As they reached the river they heard someone laughing, and as they listened closer they recognised the sources. The long searched Kunoichis!  
"Finally found them." Naruto grinned and started to walk towards the noise, but Lee stopped him.  
"I don't think that they want us to disturb them."  
"I'd say bushy-brows is right." Kiba grinned. "They are talking about us, so better if we stay where we are."  
"Yeah. Ino is a kick-ass if you disturb her." Choji said munching.  
"I don't care…" Naruto started.  
"Yo, Sakura can become very spooky, if she's angry, you should know that by now. Better give it a rest." Kiba laughed.  
"Kiba is right." Shino stated. "They wanted to be alone if they went here without telling us."  


"Right." Shikamaru said, lying down under a tree. "As long as I have my peace I don't care what they do."  
"Yeah." Neji stated, sitting down in the shadows too, and soon the rest followed.

"Girls, I need a cool down." Ino grinned. "Who joins?"  
"Me!" Tenten said, jumping to her feet, putting hat and glasses down.  
"Me too." Sakura grinned.  
"And me." Hinata smiled, and all four of them ran laughing towards the waterfall. A while later they took their stuff and wandered a little, so they have enough sun again, and they got nearer to the boys without recognising.

"Man, in two days mission again." Tenten sighed. "If the weather is staying that beautiful it's really annoying."  
"Better than being stuck up in that smelly hospital." Sakura sighed. "But it's better than going on mission with 'Penis-boy' and Naruto. Plus Kakashi-sensei is still not really healthy again, and Yamato would be squad-leader again."  
"So you don't like him?" Ino asked.  
"Naa, not like Kakashi-sensei. I'm so used to those rotten excuses and his lazy manner that I really miss him on missions. And I just can't stand Narutos arguments with Sai, they're even more exhausting like the steady ones with Sasuke-kun. And sharing a tent with them isn't pretty well either. Sai sleeps like a death, Kakashi-sensei sometimes snores, Naruto slobbers and Sasuke-kun talked while he slept."

"You're kidding!" Ino laughed.  
"No, I'm honest."  
"It's not like that with us." Tenten grinned. "Guy-sensei always talks some 'youthful' crap while sleeping, Neji sleeps like someone had knocked him out and Lee is always moving, it looks like he's practising taijutsu even when he sleeps."  
"Cute." The other three laughed.  
"I always wonder how Shikamaru is able to sleep at night, since he's that lazy during the day, but it's possible." Ino stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Asuma-sensei was used to swear while sleeping, a habit that Shikamaru had taken somehow. Sure, most of the time it sounds like the stuff he's saying the whole day…"  
"What a drag…" the rest said laughing in unison.  
"I see you got it." Ino grinned. "And Choji is always mumbling something about food, recipes and stuff. I sometimes had to leave the tent or I'll become hungry."  
"Hmm, the only ones moving at night in our team where Kiba and Akamaru. Sometimes their legs are twitching and both of them grumble."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, and somehow it seems like Shino's buzzing."  
"With bugs inside…" Ino shivered. "No wonder…"  
"Would you please stop that, Ino-chan?" Hinata said. "Shino-kun is really nice."  
"I believe you, but despite that he's somehow like a freak show."  
"Sure Ino-pig." Sakura grinned. "Mind-switching, Shadow-catching and supersizing isn't like a freak show after all…"  


Tenten and Sakura laughed.  
"You shouldn't mock. You have 'Penis-boy' and your crazy blonde knucklehead. You have the most trouble-making squad after all."  
"Yeah, but despite that Naruto is really ok." Sakura said, huffing.  
"Ha! You even missed him as he was gone!"  
"The whole village did, because it was that quiet!"  
"Actually I enjoyed it." Ino grinned. "I know, if we ask Hinata, she missed him most."  
"Ino, stop teasing her! If she luvs him, it's ok. Better than your new found 'Penis-boy'-obsession."  
Tenten now roared with laughter.  
"Oy! Shut up." Ino moaned. "You and your crush for her strange cousin." She nodded to Hinata.  
"Neji isn't strange!" Tenten protested loudly. "He's cute." She stated silently.

Hinata now started laughing.  
"What's up with you now?" Sakura asked curious.  
"I… I just thought about Neji-nii-san's face, if you tell him he's cuuuute." She giggled.  
"I'd bet he would fell over with twitching brows." Ino grinned.  
"I don't think so." Tenten shot back. "And he's ways better and cooler than your stupid Sai." She stuck out her tongue and started laughing.  
"She has a point." Sakura stated grinning.  
"You better say nothing." Ino teased. "Despite you, we have the ones around…"  
"Hey, that's unfair." Sakura said. "And you know that. Sasuke-kun will come back, I know that."  
"That's what you think."  
"And you think that Sai is the right one for you, huh?" Sakura teased. "You only date him because he has some similarities to Sasuke-kun."  
"And who does our billboard-brow think would 'suit' me better, huh?" Ino asked.  
"Clearly." Sakura grinned. "Girls, all together." And she said in unison with Tenten and Hinata: "Shikamaru!"

"Whaat?! That lazy-butt?"  
"Right, he didn't deserve a tyrannical monster-Barbie like you." Sakura grinned.  
"Well, I think that's 1:0 for Sakura." Tenten laughed.  
"You only say that to tease me…" Ino stated.  
"No, I don't" Sakura answered. "I say that because you always smash something if you see him walking around with Temari."  
"Sakura has a point." Tenten said. "Remember, the last time you scared the living shit out of a whole academy class because of your expression and the killing intent one could sense."  
"That's… not… true…" Ino tried to defend herself.  
"See! I know I was right!"  
"Why can't you talk about anything else?"  
"Why should we? We all know for ages that Hinata has a big crush on Naruto and that Tenten has fallen head over heels for Neji, and you all know pretty well that I still wait for Sasuke-kun. You see, there's nothing else to talk about." Sakura stated bluntly.  
"Hmpf." Ino made, and lay down again.  
"Plus I'm one step ahead of you all." Sakura grinned. "Because I already told Sasuke-kun that I love him."

"Not everyone has it as easy as you." Tenten said. "Do you really think I just can walk over to Neji and say 'by the way, I love you'? He would laugh… or faint… or kill me… or maybe everything... And Naruto is too stupid to even see that with Hinata. You could make a big sign, write it in big letters all over the Hokage-faces and Naruto would be too stupid to see."  
"Tenten has a point." Ino stated.  
"I know, no need to tell me." Sakura sighed. "Maybe I'll knock it into his head." Sakura said. "I couldn't believe that he munched your valentines chocolate and only said 'thanks' and left."  
"He really did that?" Ino asked curious, now sitting upright again. Hinata only nodded.  
"Man!" Tenten slapped her forehead. "That's stupid!"  
"More than stupid." Sakura and Ino said in unison.  
"Maybe someday he'll recognise." Hinata said blushing.

The boys heard everything they said, due to the fact they weren't that far away from them anymore.  
Kiba and Shino grinned widely as they talked about Naruto, because they already had known about her crush a while before the Chunin-exams back then, the thing with Sakura and Sasuke was clear too. But that with Neji and Shikamaru was new. Lee looked at Neji with a big grin, and Neji looked at Shikamaru, both unbelievingly looks in their eyes. Choji only grinned while chewing and Kiba now was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"I always told you that she likes you." Lee said chuckling to Neji.  
"Yeah, and that with Hinata was obvious too." Kiba grinned.  
"Man, am I truly that blind?" Naruto asked.  
"Definitely yes!" all of them said in unison.  
"Oy, that's hard."  
"I… oy." Neji said, and Lee patted him on his shoulder.  
"Take your chance." He winked.  
"I'll take my chance to make a bolt." Shikamaru said and stood up.  
"I'll join." Neji said quickly and together they left.  
"Look at these chickens." Kiba grinned.  
"That was too much for one day." Shino stated, slightly grinning. "It'll take a while and they'll cope with it."


	2. Chapter 2

As promised: I've re-written. Mostly the old chapter... but some new paragraphs added. I hope it's better now.  
At the end of this Chap, as Naruto talks with Sakura, she knew it from Tsunade but hasn't told anyone. I just want to say that from the start, so I don't have to explain anything later. Hope you like it, so enjoy reading and pretty please leave some reviews. AND please tell me if I made some mistakes. :3

* * *

"Am I green in my face? Or have I spots or what?" Tenten asked the round as they sat together for tea.  
"Naa, not as far as I can see… why?"  
"Neji acted strange today in training. Honestly, he didn't even look at me! Lee was grinning the whole time! And as we were finished he sped off like devil himself was hunting him!"  
"You have problems too?" Ino said with big eyes. "Shikamaru didn't even show up to training! I mean, Choji and I are already used to that, but we weren't even able to find him!"  
"Strange." Sakura mumbled. "Was Choji grinning too?"  
"Sort of, if you can tell… he was munching the whole time."  
"What if they eavesdropped on us?" Sakura asked.  
"Naa…" they looked at each other. "Maybe… OH NO!"  
"We're finished." Tenten sighed.  
"They're finished." Ino grumbled, cracking with her fingers. "They're sooo finished."  
"Hey Ino, keep the ball down." Sakura said. "What if it was kind of an accident? No need for a bloodshed."  
"Hmpf. Maybe. But how will you find out?"  
"Naruto." Sakura grinned evilly. "I have my methods…"  
"Speaking of him, has anyone of you seen Hinata?" Tenten asked.  
"Nope. Now that you mention it I'm missing her too." Ino mumbled.  
"Man, and we call us friends." Sakura sighed.  
"Wait, I think she mentioned something about not leaving the house… something about Naruto…"  
"Oy! I'm really stupid!" Sakura laughed.  
"Nice you believe it yourself." Ino chuckled and got punched for it.  
"You'll get that back, Blondie." Sakura glared at her. "But that's not what I planned to say. He's sort of pissed because she always faints when he's around. He mentioned something about changing that…"  
"Yeah, like he can do that." Tenten grinned.  
"But she has to change that, she'll never be able to go on a date without fainting."  
"Getting weak knees while kissing is ok, but if you only have to talk…" Ino sighed.  
"Well, if you have something to talk about…" Tenten sighed too.  
"There's always something to talk about, either training, or missions or stuff like that. You don't have to talk about feelings for the start." Sakura stated.  
"Yeah, sure. But you need someone to talk to, and that's the BIG problem." Tenten pointed out and Ino nodded.  
"Well, get your ass moving and look for them. It can't be that hard to find a lazy-butt like Shikamaru. And we all know pretty well where to find Neji."  
"Finding him is no problem." Tenten grumbled. "But getting him out there is one."  
"Now that's really a problem." Sakura sighed.  
"But you could ask Hinata…" Ino mumbled.  
"Or Lee." Sakura suggested.  
"Yeah." Her expression lighted up. "Yeah! Hell, that's a good idea! I can plot something with him."  
"And he'll be on it?" Ino asked curious.  
"Yeah, he will. Definitely."  
"Well, then we only have to find the place where that dreamer's hiding." Sakura grinned.  
"And that can be difficult. He knows every loophole in the village."  
"Than we have to find them too. That's all."  


"Now it sounds really easy." Ino stated sarcastically.  
"Better get your butts moving. Or we won't find him."  
"Tenten, that's a word." Sakura laughed, and a short while later they had paid and left.

As they were walking down the streets Tenten asked Ino:  
"Ino… just a question… if that lazy-guy normally is sooo unimportant for you, why does it bother you that he didn't show up? I mean, Asuma-sensei can't be the only reason…" she looked at her sheepishly and Sakura inwardly was laughing her ass off.  
Ino pouted and remained silent.  
"Ha! Gottcha!" Tenten laughed. "Just admit it, it's no problem for you if he ignores you, but you have to have him around."  
"Let's say that I'm a little used to him." She said, slightly blushing.  
"OY! Ino! You should wear red more often, it really fits with your blonde hair." Sakura now laughed loudly.  
"Give it a rest! You stupid cow!" she burst out, only causing both to roar with laughter.  
"You act like it's a crime! He's a nice guy, he's true blue, reliable, he's good locking… sure, he's sort of lazy, but he doesn't jump after each skirt." Tenten said between giggles.  
"And he looks so in peace with himself and the world when he watches the clouds…" Ino mumbled, slightly smiling.  
"Finally it reached your brain!" Sakura laughed.  
"Just shut up and help looking for him." The blonde grinned.

After two hours of searching they saw Lee walking towards them. Tenten started to say something, but he was faster:  
"Hi Tenten-san! Nice day today! Wonderful weather! And those clouds… Ah! It's good that I meet you. I'm off for a mission for the next three weeks. Tsunade-sama just put me on it, sorry. So you and Neji-san have to train without me."  
Now Tenten looked sad.  
"Oh, don't look that sad, Tenten-san. It's just for three weeks! I never thought you will miss me that much."  
"Have a nice mission then, Lee." She just stated, disappointed that he couldn't help her right now.  
"Thanks. Have a nice time too. Bye Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenten-san…" and he sped off.  
"Sometimes it's such a pain in the ass…"  
"What?"  
"Fate…" she mumbled.  
"You sound like Neji… I think he's rubbing off on you." Ino grinned.

It took them three more days until they found the lazy Naara and three more days to make sure that he's there every day.  
The next day as Sakura walked up to the hospital she saw Tenten with a big grin on her face.  
"What's up? You're grinning like a Cheshire cat."  
"Have you seen Ino already?"  
"Nope. You?"  
"Yeah, she walked past me with a real determined look on her face."  
"Oh no!" Sakura called. "Either we need a big pot of ice-cream later or I have to fix a beaten up Shikamaru."  
"Maybe nothing of this will be necessary."  


"Then let's hope the best." Sakura laughed. "Give me news, if you find out."  
"Sure!" she laughed. "Now get moving. Not that Tsunade-sama gets angry."  
"Yeah. Tenten…?"  
"Nani?"  
"Sushi this eve?"  
"Sounds great! When?"  
"Seven?"  
"I'll fetch you. See ya later!" she waved and went down to the training grounds, while Sakura continued her way to the hospital.

"You know what?" Tenten said between two bits.  
"What?"  
"Neji told me during training… Naruto met Hinata every day."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah! Only 'accidentally', just in case you're going to ask. AND, come on, give me some drum rolls… she only fainted three times!"  
"Wow! Now that's news!"  
"Yeah. They managed to have a quite normal training session this day, after us. I stayed and watched. Slowly she's coming over her shyness."  
"That sounds really good. What about Ino? I think I don't have to ask about Neji…."  
"No, there's no need to ask. Nothing changed. He disappeared faster than an eye-blink. Well, Ino stayed the whole afternoon with Shikamaru. I don't know what exactly she did, if she had knocked him out, caught him with her shin-ten-shin or else…"  
"Fine! No ice-cream and no fixing-up! Now that's fine! Wonderful! Now we only have to fix the problem with you…"  
"Naw, no need to. I'll fix it with Lee. I just have to wait for two more weeks."

One and a half weeks later Hinata was sitting in a clearing, watching the birds in the trees.  
"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba grinned.  
"Oh, Kiba… hi." She said smiling. "Going for a walk?"  
"Sort of." He answered.  
"Where's Shino?"  
"Coming soon. We have a mission…"  
"Where?"  
"Kusagakure. Trouble at the border."  
"It's been a longer time now since we have been on mission…"  
"E, so desu…" he answered. "Demo, as far as I know we're not going alone."  
"Who will join us?"  
"Ahh, I don't know." He grinned. "Shino is the one with the information."

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Shino said, as he stepped on the clearing.  
"Shino!" Hinata smiled. "Kiba said we're going on mission?"  
"Hai." He answered. "A bunch of Shinobi and normal thieves are making trouble at the border from Kusagakure."  


"I see…" she stated.  
"And we're not going alone. Sakura and Naruto will join as well. First because of her medic-nin-abilities, and second because he bugged Tsunade until she gave in."  
"Ha, I think his 'I want a real mission…'-stuff, right?" Kiba grinned. "That's so Naruto!"  
Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.  
"Yes, that's Naruto-kun…"  
"We shouldn't waste too much time." Shino said, catching their attention again. "Your introduction as Clan-leader will take place in three months."  
"Hai…" she nodded sadly. How could she forget about that? In two months was her 20th birthday…  
"Well done Shino." Kiba hissed. "Now she has that mood again…" but Shino didn't answer.  
"Does father know already?" she asked Shino.  
"Tsunade said she had already informed him. He wasn't very pleased, but since you're shinobi and she's the Hokage…"  
"Fine." She said, sadly smiling. "I think this'll be my last mission for quite a while, huh?"  
"You shouldn't say that!" Kiba burst out. "That won't end anything!"  
"Not end but change."  
"Oy Shino! Would you please stop making everyone mad?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

As they left Hinata's mood wasn't her bright normal one, she was caught in thoughts.  
"What's up with her?" Sakura asked Kiba silently.  
"She thinks it's her last mission… you know, because of the clan-thing."  
"Oh… right. I nearly forgot about that."  
"Nee, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said to her.  
"Hmm?" she made.  
"You're looking so sad…" he stated, not knowing what else he should say.  
"If you think that's sad… you should've seen Neji-nii-san." She replied.  
"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba tried to cheer her up a little. "That's not that bad! Your family is highly respected!"  
"I know, Kiba." She answered, trying to smile.  
"Actually you shouldn't worry about that too much." Shino stated, as she caught up to him. "The most important thing now is the mission, we can think about the rest later."  
"Hai." She mumbled.  
"We won't let you down, we are more than just a team, and we are friends." He said.  
"I know." She answered, but now her smile was an honest one.

As they rested for the night Sakura sat down next to Hinata. The whole day there was a sad spirit around them all.  
"Hinata…" she started quietly. "Don't let that get you down."  
"You say that so easily, Sakura." She replied silently. "That's a huge burden, and the knowledge that not even my own father is confident of me doesn't make the whole thing easier."  
"But you'll be the head of your clan, doesn't that mean that you can change some things?"  
"The traditions are hard, I don't think that I'm strong enough to break with them."  
"But if not you, who should it do then?"  
"Sakura has a point." Shino stated who was sitting near them. "You can do it, if you really want."  
"It's good to know that at least you trust me." She said smiling.  
"But first thing to do is our mission, right? The rest can wait until we're back."  
"Right." Sakura smiled. "Slowly you get the right attitude." And grinned widely at her friend.

Naruto felt sick. He lay in his sleeping bag, arms crossed behind his head and looked up to the stars. He had promised Neji that he would change the Hyuga-clan when he became Hokage, now Tsunade was already showing him how to do the things right, but he still had no clue how he should keep his promise. And then he just learned about Hinata's love for him, and he felt like the biggest idiot.  
'Man, seems that Sasuke-bastard was right with the 'dobe'-part…' he thought. 'I already should've recognised it at the Chunin-exams, man, she was cheering me up before the battle.'  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked him, after she had seen the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Hn? What? Oh, nothing." He said.  
"Sure." She stated sarcastically. "Once in a blue moon you look that lost in your thoughts."  
"I was just thinking about how stupid I'm used to be…"  
"Was." She interrupted. "Was, Naruto. The last two years you really improved."  
"Thanks." He grinned at her. "That's what I owe my parents… I can't become Hokage and act even more stupid than a little kid. What would they say?"  
"So you finally found out, huh?"  
"Not that straight, Tsunade told me."  
"And?"  
"What? There's nothing to add, everything they had done has had a purpose. I haven't figured out all the reasons, but slowly get to them. Plus, it feels really good to know who they were." He grinned.  
"If you really know where you belong to."  
"Right." She smiled, and snuggled up in her sleeping-bag. "Good night Naruto." She yawned.  
"Good night, Sakura-chan." He mumbled back, still looking at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto lay awake nearly the whole night. Kiba and Akamaru were grumbling in their sleep, he thought that they would be caught at the border immediately. His thoughts wandered back a few days:

Flashback:

"_NARUTO!" she called out, and the way her voice was rumbling he knew that was no good sign, and he followed his instincts and tried to get away as fast as possible. Some may say the future Hokage is running away from a woman, hell, but they didn't know Sakura, and it's ways better for your health not to mess with her when she's angry. By now he had enough time to learn that.  
"Don't make me use the bug! Stay where you are! We need to talk, IMMEDIATELY!"  
He froze in his motion.  
"Good boy." She grinned as she reached him.  
"Sa… Sakura-chan… wha… what's up?" he asked a little scared.  
"I was just curious…" she started. "You know, we girls meet now and then. To talk, relax or train… a few days ago we were at the waterfall, enjoying ourselves, the last late-summer days… we talked a little."  
"Now, what's the reason for telling me? I mean…"  
"Well, after that day, some of you guys started acting weird."  
"Weird? Weird? Now the only one weird is Hinata! She always faints when she sees me! Am I really that ugly?"  
"Naruto! You really are an idiot! That fainting has other reasons!"  
"Which?"  
"First answer me, then maybe I'll tell you."  
"You haven't asked anything." He stated and immediately cursed himself for teasing that way.  
"Right. I just want to know if you've eavesdropped on us."  
"Well…" he started, not knowing how to continue.  
"Don't try to get away." She said warningly. "Don't you dare."  
"It was an accident!" he burst out.  
"Accident?"  
"Yeah. We've forgotten about your girls-day, and were looking for you. Since we couldn't find you and it was so friggin hot we decided to go to the waterfall. We didn't know that you were there, and we didn't want to disturb you, so we decided to stay away from you. But somehow you've came closer, and so we heard…"  
"Oh no." she sighed. "We knew it."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, that's all."  
"Nope, it isn't! You said you would tell me…"  
"Oy Naruto! Use your brains! You're able to do the paperwork faster than Tsunade-shisho and you don't need any help with it, but here you're so clueless! You've heard that she's in love with you, not only a simple crush, and that for years now. She's just nervous and afraid that you don't have feelings for her. That's the reason why she faints, nothing weird about that."  
He stood there, stunned.  
"Really Naruto, if you have feelings for her, go for it. But better don't hurt her, Neji will kick your butt."  
"I'd never…" he just mumbled, turned round and left._

'I was so stupid. I am so stupid. No matter what she's going to say.' He thought and looked up to the sky. The moon was half hidden behind clouds, and looked really peaceful. But he couldn't enjoy it really well, since Kiba and Akamaru where that loud. His gaze wandered over his friends, who lay around him sound asleep. Shino finally stopped sulking, a grin rushed over his face as he thought back. He really had problem remembering the name, but that had reasons. With Kiba he could play pranks and laugh his ass off afterwards, and since Akamaru was always with him, he remembered his name too. Shino was a guy like Sasuke, somehow seeming cold and remaining in the background. So what? If he would've acted a little more like a kid… sure they are off age now, but that doesn't mean to act like you have a stick in your…  
He looked over to Sakura. It has been a longer time now since they were on mission together. Honestly, this was one of the few they had been sent to which has nothing to do with Sasuke. His feelings towards her have changed over the years. It took him quite a while to recognise, but he knew it definitely as he comforted her the last time she poured her heart out to him and his heart didn't beat like crazy like it did before. She cared for him, and he cared for her, like a sister he never had. He knew her pretty well now, he could tell that her cool and strong façade is just show, and deep inside it was hell for her.  
'Damn bastard, you promised me to be back home soon. You better be, bastard, you better be.' He thought.  
Then he looked at Hinata, and his facial features relaxed. She's really a beauty, and he was so blind. He liked the way the moonlight enlightened her silhouette. And she had become stronger, that was something he was able to feel. Only her self-confidence lacked. He sighed inwardly and looked up to the moon again.

It was nearly dawning as he finally fell asleep, and one could clearly see it the next day. Sakura was a little worried, since it was no normal habit of Naruto to think that much, but after they found out about Jiraiyas death he had changed a lot. Everything had become so complicated, since nearly all of them are of age now. Naruto's birthday was in three weeks and Hinata's was coming next then.  
Somehow Sakura missed Lee and Neji on this mission. Last one wasn't really talkative, but at least more than Shino and bushy-brows was always able to cheer everyone up. Shino was quiet as always, same counts for Hinata, and unusually Kiba and Naruto were pretty silent too. Somehow it was nearly spooky.

Silently they walked on; Naruto has his hands in his pockets, kicking a few pebbles away. He looked at Hinata, who was walking in front of him, and he felt a sting in his heart. All this time she waited, all this time she hoped, and only because of his stupidity they had lost so many precious years. A sad smile rushed over his face, as he remembered back as she had given him some healing ointment.  
_**'Do you really think you can change something, you weakling?'**_ the Kyubi grumbled in his mind.  
**'I stuck to my promises. Always, and I don't think that you stinky bastard could change that'** he shot back. A grin rushed over his face; at least he was able to deal with that beast inside of him.  
He recognised Sakura looking at him, and shot her a short smile, trying to show her that everything is ok. She had seen him quite often now, using the Kyubi's chakra, with everything it causes to him.

"Are you sure that everything is ok?" she asked him, as she let herself fall back to him.  
"Sure, why do you worry?"  
"You're the one who looks like he's worrying." She stated.  
"Well, I am not. But I'm thinking about so many things right now."  
"Can I somehow help you?"  
"If you can turn back time… No, you can't help, Sakura-chan."  
"Is it because of Hinata?"  
"That obvious, huh?" he mumbled. "You caught me." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I just feel so stupid. Being that blind, while every one of you could see. I kept her waiting without knowing. Stupid me, I guess Sasuke-bastard was right, as he called me 'dobe'."  
"Naruto! Weren't you the one who always talked stuff like never giving up or going back on your words? Why do you start something like that now? That's not helping now."  
"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "We'll find a way, right?"  
"Right. Now get your ass moving, we're losing them." She smiled and started to walk faster to catch up with the rest.

Somehow he felt a little better now, and as he found a little flower on his way he picked it and waited for the chance to give it to Hinata. And as they put up their camp for the night he got his chance. Sakura was chatting a little with Kiba, who was in a better mood now, while Shino was exploring the area around with his bugs. Hinata was sitting next to a big stone, looking up to the moon, as a little white blossom appeared in front of her nose.  
"You look ways better when you smile." He stated, as he sat down next to her.  
"Na… Naruto-kun?" she said, looking at him with big eyes. "Is that for me?"  
"Sure. I've seen it, and it looked really beautiful, so I decided to give it to you." He grinned.  
"Thanks." She said silently. "It's really beautiful."  
"Like you." He stated, looking up to the moon. She blushed, and looked down at her feet.  
"Do you really fear your birthday that hard?"  
"Yes." She replied. "No one there thinks that I can do it, not even I. They never were confident of me."  
"I know that feeling. I know it pretty well." He said, now looking at her smiling. "But that's something you learn to deal with. Look at me, I finally will become the next Hokage."  
"We all believed that you can do it."  
"Because you were my friends." He said. "You have friends too, we trust you. And we're all pretty sure that you'll find a way to deal with that all."  
"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, now smiling too.  
"See, a smile suits you ways better." He grinned and stood up, walking over to the other ones, punching Kiba playfully.  
She was looking at the little flower in her hands and smiled. Such a little thing, but nonetheless so beautiful. None of them had noticed it, but him. Maybe he was right? Maybe she could find a way.  
But now she was really happy to be on a mission.

"Naruto, you surely are a pest." Kiba stated grinning.  
"Yeah, I know." He grinned back. "But you died because of boringness as I wasn't there, just admit it."  
"Yeah, definitely." Sakura laughed.  
"See!" he laughed. "I told you! Man, I hope we'll have some action on this mission."  
"We haven't reached the border yet, and you start complaining." Sakura said with a raised brow.  
"I don't complain! I just… I don't know."  
"Then better shut up, man." Kiba grinned.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." He replied yawning. "I think I'll go to sleep now. G'night folks." And it only took him a few minutes until he fell asleep.  
"Has he always been like that on missions?"  
"No, normally he was used to be annoying. At the moment he's just strange, no more clumsiness and somehow it seems like he has put away his stupidity."  
"Yeah, he really has grown."  
"Hmm." She made. "You're so right."  
Naruto started snoring a short time after, and Sakura grinned.

"Missions earlier were sometimes really a problem. He always tried to be better than Sasuke-kun, but he always failed. Nonetheless he never gave up. The funniest thing is, that back then he even had problems with understanding what Chakra is, even as he was already Genin."  
"Really? Oh boy, what a kid." The Inuzuka grinned.  
"Yeah, but since Jiraiya-sama has died, Naruto had changed a lot. As far as I found out, Jiraiya-sama was his godfather."  
"Really?!"  
"Hmm." Sakura nodded. "I think Naruto was just that 'stupid' because he had no one around as he was little to explain him how the world is working. If you have to learn everything on your own it's clear that some things take longer."  
"You really seem to like him." He stated, trying to hide a yawn.  
"He something like a brother." She said, smiling at the blonde. "Crazy, sometimes annoying, but that's Naruto."  
"Yeah, he had changed a lot. Even us. Back at the Chunin-exams I haven't expected to lose against him."  
"So did we. Same was as he beat Neji."  
"Brave."  
"Or stupid."  
"Maybe."  
"See? The move he made to beat him was somewhat fantastic. Normally he never used his head in battle, but since nearly two years it seems like he had discovered the ability to think."  
"That's hard, Sakura."  
"I know, but that's fact."  
"He'll never stop surprising us, right?"  
"At least that's what I hope. Tsunade-shisho said that he made big efforts, he sometimes understands the paperwork even better than her."  
"OY! Now that's amazing."  
"Shizune said the same. He'll definitely be a good Hokage."  
"Yeah, sure he will."  
"Better if we lay down too, Shino will force us to higher speed tomorrow."  
"You're so right."  
"I feared that you'd say that…"


	4. Chapter 4

And chapter four up again. Here I've changed some things, not really much but I think it's better now.  
Well, enjoy reading and please leave me some reviews.

* * *

And Sakura was right; Shino forced them to higher travel-speed. Since the mood was now ways better and all of them had enough sleep it was no problem. Till the afternoon they lay back quite a long way.  
"If we go on with this speed we will reach the area our targets were acting in until noon tomorrow. That means we have to be careful that they don't notice us. Since Naruto is with us it's better not to make a big act out of it. Latest information we got about Akatsuki were that they were acting in Amegakure, which is quite near now." Shino told them, as they put up their camp for night.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." The blonde grumbled. "I'll try to keep my feet silent."  
"That's for your best."  
"The best would be to kick those Akatsuki-guys, but without that Sasuke-bastard it would be really stupid." He mumbled, sitting down next to the lit fire.  
"Well, since these things were settled now, we should rest. Tomorrow things will start to be serious."

"Naruto, do you think it was necessary?" Sakura asked, as she sat down next to him.  
"What?"  
"We all knew that those idiots are more than annoying. And Shino hadn't said anything about you causing trouble."  
"I know. Normally I should be used to it, but I really hate it to be that 'special'."  
"But you have to live with it. Since you mastered it until today, that won't change that soon."  
"At least that's what I hope." He mumbled. "Sometimes I really wish that bastard would be back already."  
"Not only you." Sakura whispered.  
"Hey, he promised to come back as I met him the last time. He said he just had to do something. That damned Kyubi told me that Sasuke is really strong. And maybe we have the chance to destroy that Akatsuki-organisation."  
"There weren't left that much of them, if our information is true."

"I know. You killed one, I killed one, Shikamaru finished one off, Sasuke-bastard killed two, and his pseudo-platoon killed that fish-guy… Shino beat that plant-headed and bastard is behind the one with the mask, so there should only be two left. And one of them killed Ero-senin, and I'll let him pay for this."  
"Someday maybe, Naruto."  
"Yeah, and I hope that day is coming soon. No one has the right to take lives like they were worthless."  
"Remember that when we're fighting." She stated, looking curious at him.  
"I know. But you should know me as well, I hate killing."  
"And I think that's good, but…"  
"No need to tell me, Sakura-chan." He grinned. "I know what you want to say; and we will see what we have to do."  
"Hai." She nodded.

Hinata had walked away a little, and sat down in a clearing. Thanks to her Byakugan she could make sure that no danger was around. She was nervous about the upcoming fight, and there will definitely be one. She trusted her techniques, but she was afraid that she froze in motion because Naruto was with them. That was stupid, and she knew it, but couldn't fight it. She always blushed when he talks 

to her and that's embarrassing, but even worse is her fainting. The last days she managed to faint only three times, and she was quite proud of it, but he has to think that she's a weirdo. Stuttering and not knowing what to say are different things, she knew it from her friends, but…  
She sighed, leant her back against a tree trunk and looked up to the moon. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the blonde sat down next to her. Hinata nearly jumped as he gently nudged her shoulder.  
"Hi." He grinned. Within seconds her face became bright red.  
"You know, red is not really suiting to your eyes…" he joked, but stopped as he saw that she was near fainting again.  
"Oy, please don't pass out! That makes me feel like I'm an illness."  
"Oh, sorry… I… I… I didn't mean to…"  
"Naw, no problem." He grinned again. "Why are you sitting here, all alone?"  
"I love watching the moon." She stated honestly.  
"Me too." He said. "Know what? You didn't stutter."  
She blushed again.  
"Kiba said you like picking flowers." He stated after a while of silence.  
"Yes, I do. I have plenty of time when I'm around with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru."  
"So, you know about flowers?"  
"Not as much as Ino knows."  
"But you know about those in the forest?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

'Not a big conversation.' He thought. 'But it was a start.'  
"Neji said you've trained with him." He said again.  
"Yes." She nodded shyly.  
"And he said you've become strong."  
"He's overdoing it." She said.  
"See, that's your problem." He said, looking straight into her eyes.  
"You are strong, stronger than many of us can imagine, but you always think so low about yourself. Why do you do that?"  
She looked away, and as she started to talk her voice was sad.  
"My father said that I'm useless."  
"When did he say that? Why did he say that?" he looked shocked. He had no parents himself, but he knew that no father should say anything like that to his child.  
"A short time after I became Genin. He always prefers Hanabi, he said that I'm unable to keep up with her, even though she's five years younger than me."  
"He has no idea." Naruto grumbled. "If that technique, which Neji used against me at the Chunin-exams, is such a big deal in your family, you've become equals with him. Yours looks a little different than his, but it's as effective. So he really has no idea. I'd bet your sister can't keep up with you."  
"But I… I…"  
"You don't know how strong you are yourself, Hinata-chan." He said, somehow feeling upset about her behaviour.  
"You stand them every day, you try every day to proof them wrong, but you don't see that you've done that already. You could've given up, if it's useless, why try? But you still try, you stand up every time you've fallen."  


"Why do you do that? Why do you try to cheer me up?" she asked silently, resisting the urge to pull him close and cry out all of the sadness she felt for years.  
"Because you are as strong as you are beautiful. And I can't stand it to see you sad." He said honestly.  
"Always you have that somewhat sad spirit around you, and that's really everything else but good. There's already too much sadness in the world. And as I said, a smile suits you ways better. You should smile more often, I like that, and it cheers me up like nothing else." He grinned sheepishly, and that really caused her to smile.

They sat together and watched the moon, just enjoying each other's company, and slowly Hinata started to relax. He was someone who didn't care that she was the heiress to the Hyuga-clan.  
"You think too much about that Clan-thing." He stated after a while.  
"I know, but I can't change that so easily."  
"You shouldn't worry, you'll find a way. Just relax a little, that keeps your head free."  
"Neji-nii-san says the same…" she mumbled.  
"Well, he's right." Naruto grinned. "There's a solution for every problem."  
"I hope you're right."  
"I know I am right." He laughed. "But now we're on mission and should focus on that."  
"Hai." She nodded. "And I guess we should go back."  
"If you say so." He stood up and held out his hand to help her. She blushed slightly but took it, and together they walked back to their friends.

"Shino's still gone?" Naruto asked, as the both of them returned from the clearing.  
"Yeah. Maybe he has found something."  
"I don't think so. He would've told us… Maybe he just wants to make his information 100 safe…"  
"Normally I'd say that's good…" Kiba yawned. "But sometimes he truly can be annoying…"  
"Where's your problem? I'm the same, at least somehow, and I'm Jonin too." Naruto protested.  
"But you are your own species, Naruto." Sakura grinned. "And you're Jonin because it would be crazy to announce a Chunin to become Hokage…"  
"Don't say something like that Sakura-chan…" he grumbled.  
"You're a good fighter, Naruto-kun, that's why they made you Jonin." Hinata said shyly.  
"See! At least one recognises my big talents!"  
"Yeah, your big talent of being an idiot!" Kiba laughed.  
"Hey!"  
"Naruto, give it a rest, that's 1:1now." Sakura grinned.

"They're moving." They heard Shino coming back from the forest.  
"What?" Kiba asked him.  
"Our targets are moving."  
"Towards us?"  
"Not really, they changed location. But I think that we will reach them in two days in the morning. Our first job is observation; we have to find out what they plan first. Maybe we'll need some backup. We strike as soon as we know what they're up to, if we can stop It."  
"Do we need a watch tonight?" Naruto asked him.  
"I don't think so. I'll have my bugs swarm around. If we have to fight it's better if we're relaxed."  
"That's a good statement." Kiba yawned. "I'll go to sleep, g' night."  
"Sounds good to me too." Sakura stated, unrolling her sleeping bag. Hinata and Naruto nodded too, so did Shino.

Naruto lay awake, somehow unable to sleep and as he turned around in his sleeping bag, he saw that he wasn't the only one unable to sleep.  
"Nee, Hinata-chan, you can't sleep too?"  
She just nodded.  
"Nervous?"  
"Sort of." She said silently.  
"There's no need to worry, you're not alone, you know." He grinned.  
"Naruto-kun…" she smiled. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this took me a little longer to write. I'm really busy at work these days, but I hope despite that I've done good work. This chapter is completely new and should show the development of their relationship. Please enjoy and leave some reviews. Pretty please! :3

* * *

The next day they walked slower than before. Since they wanted to make sure that they won't be recognised there was no other power and chakra saving way. Shino was walking first, Sakura and Kiba behind him and Naruto and Hinata were last in the group. They talked silently, and the only things that could be heard were sometimes giggles from her and chuckling from him.  
"They finally started, huh?" Kiba grinned as he had looked back on them.  
"So it seems." Sakura smiled. "It was about time."  
"Yeah. She waited for years."  
"I know." She sighed.  
"The best thing is she acts normal now. She has some self-confidence, but normally just around us. At home with her family or when Naruto is around she's too shy to even say 'beep'." He stated, focusing on Shino again.  
"Poor Hinata; but Neji too. Living in a family without love and care, that's so wrong." Sakura mumbled.  
"This is going to change." Shino quietly stated, and Kiba winked at Sakura, mouthing 'I know that he would say something', which caused her to grin.  
"The only thing Naruto has to do is pushing her self-confidence, and then Konoha will see a completely different Hinata."  
"Shino's right." Kiba said. "She really can be stubborn, but every time she managed to built up a little, her family crushed it."  
"I've heard her little sister Hanabi should be kind of mean." Sakura stated.  
"Sometimes, but that's her father's fault. He always acted like Hanabi is ways better than Hinata, but honestly; Hinata slowly is catching up with Neji." Kiba explained.  
"But she will never reach his strength or his reflexes. He's better than her, and always will be. She knows that, but instead of driving her crazy it's completely ok for her. She follows his example, and that's good for her. By the way, Neji knows that too, and that's why he's training with her three times a week." Shino said.  
"Really? Hinata just mentioned that he trains her, but not how often."  
"He puts his hopes in her." Kiba silently said. "He hopes that she can change the clan, so live will be ways better for both of them."  
"She will definitely change something for him, I know that. She said he's her best friend now and that she hates it how some from the head-family treat him." Sakura mumbled.  
"Yeah, that's something we all hope. Who would've thought that we'll start worrying about Neji?" Kiba grinned.  
"If I remember back to the first Chunin-exam I couldn't stand him, he was so damn arrogant." He shot a short glare at Shino and then looked at Sakura again.  
"Yeah. I thought he is really cold hearted, back then. But now I know that it was just frustration and pain. He was sad and needed someone to blame for."

"But I really think you shouldn't eat ramen for breakfast." Hinata said to him, and he pulled a face.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei told me too, and that quite often, but I just love it."  
"Love it or not, that's not healthy to only live from ramen."  
"So, what does all-mighty Hinata thinks I should eat then?" he teased her grinning.  
"Fruit, vegetables or muesli. At least for breakfast. For lunch or dinner it might be ok."  
"Maybe I'll think about that." He mumbled and pulled a face again, which caused her to laugh.  
"You're really acting like a big kid, Naruto-kun."  
"I know. But if I can make you laugh with it, I'll continue."

"I think we should make a break." Shino stated as it was already past noon.  
"Sounds good to me." Kiba sighed and sat down under a tree Akamaru letting himself fall down next to him.  
"I'm going to make something to eat for us." Sakura said, looking through their stock.  
"I'll explore the next miles in front of us. I'll be back in one hour."  
"If it's no problem for you I'll do nothing." Kiba grinned.  
"Hinata-chan and I go looking for some fresh water." Naruto said, grabbed her hand and left.

"Naruto-kun, not so fast! We may fall." She warned him.  
"Yosh." He stated, and slowed down with his tempo.  
"We have enough time, we might overlook a spring."  
"Hai." He said again, widely grinning.  
After a while they found a little spring, and Hinata knelt down to fill the water container. He took them from her, and just as they wanted to leave his usual clumsiness came to action. While he turned around he slipped and fell backwards into the little pond.  
Hinata started to giggle as he sat up, completely wet. She looked beautiful; the sunlight was dancing through the leaves and playing in her hair and her face had lost that always present worried look. He reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear, which made her stop giggling and she looked at him. A peaceful smile on his face he looked into her eyes.  
"Naruto-kun, sometimes you're really clumsy." She stated. Slowly he moved his head towards hers.  
"For you I'll be whatever you want me to be." He whispered. And just as their lips were about to meet Kiba appeared.  
"Naruto! Hinata!" he called out, forcing them to move away from each other, both of them blushing.  
"Hey you two! Here you are! Sakura has the lunch finished. We're waiting. Shino thought something might have happened."  
"As you see, everything's fine." Naruto grumbled.  
"Yeah, I see." Kiba laughed. "You're sitting in a pond, soaked. Everything is normal would sound better."  
"Stop mocking or you'll land in here too." He mumbled, standing up and stepping out of the water. Hinata was on her feet as well, carrying the containers and they followed the Inuzuka back to their camp.

As they reached the rest Hinata went over to Sakura to help her a little.  
"You're really a pain in the ass." Naruto grumbled to Kiba. "Couldn't you've waited at least five minutes more…?"  
"Whoa, hey, sorry man, didn't meant to disturb you!" he apologised quickly.  
"I hope so." He grumbled. Honestly, he was pissed. That would've been his first real kiss; the one with Sasuke doesn't count. But as Hinata turned round and smiled at him, his anger melted away.  
"You're lucky to have her in your team." He said to Kiba, now grinning again.  
"And remember, you owe me something."  
"Alright." He said. "So you won't kill me?"  
"Never, but I was about to kick your ass." He laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.  
"Come on. Let's see what Sakura has made, not that she kicks us."  
"Yeah, better that way."

After eating, no one really knows what it was but it tasted wonderful, they continued their way.  
"My bugs found a good place to rest for the night. There's only one day-march between us and the targets, unless they move again."  
"Means watching them starts soon." Sakura said and he nodded.  
"We carefully have to watch them. If they're up to something big we'll need backup."  
"You already mentioned that." Kiba mumbled, catching a glare from his teammate.  
"Wow, now that was a glare." Naruto whispered to him.  
"Yeah, but I'm sort of immune against that by now." He grinned.  
"Guess you'll have to." The blonde mumbled.  
"Sure, and Shino's used to that by now."

Later that day as they finally reached the place Shino's bugs had made out all of them were tired. The weather was ways too warm and walking through the undergrowth, not using the branches as usual, did the rest.  
"This night we'll need a watch." Shino said as they had put up the camp.  
"I'll do the first." Naruto said.  
"Me next." Kiba yawned.  
"And I the last." Shino stated.  
"And what about us?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.  
"You can support us, if you want to."  
"Macho." Sakura mumbled and Hinata giggled.

Naruto sat up in a tree and listened to the sounds of the night. Kiba and Akamaru still were making some noises, but to his surprise they didn't sound out of place out here. Just as he looked over his friends he found out Hinata was missing.  
"I thought you might need some company." She said silently and he nearly fell out of the tree.  
"Oy Hinata-chan, you shocked me." He said, his heart beating faster and he wasn't sure if it was his surprise or she being around.  
"Su… sumimasen." She said.  
"Naw, never mind." He grinned at her. "If you want to join me, I'd be really pleased."  
He made some space for her on the branch.  
They sat together and talked the whole time, every now and then she was scanning the area with her Byakugan to see if there was something around.  
"Seems like your Byakugan has become stronger as well."  
"How do you think?"  
"Well, it looks different than it did years ago."  
"Hmm, maybe."  
"At least that's what I think."  
"I know that I can see further into the distance. I'm still not as good as Neji-nii-san, but I'm sort of satisfied with it. I know that I'll never become as good as he is."  
"But you're stronger than Hanabi, aren't you?"  
"I don't know. I don't practise with her, that's father's job."  
"Oh…" he made. "Sorry. That's what Neji said."  
"If he says so, it has to be like that. I heard father talk to Neji that he has become even stronger than he is."  
"Yeah, Neji really is a kick-ass. And since he stopped talking about destiny he's become a real good buddy."  
"He said that's all thanks to you, Naruto-kun. I think we owe you something."  
"No, you don't. Neji just had to open his eyes, same counts for you. I haven't met one weakling in Konoha, ever. Even bushy-brows is sort of a kick-ass, in his own special way. I always tried to be as tough and cool as Sasuke-bastard, but I've recognised that I'll never be like him, no matter how hard I try. And that's not necessary either. Sakura-chan was used to be weak, but she trained like hell and now has strength beyond imagination." He sighed.  
"Facing mean people every day, trying to walk the path they want you to even if you don't like it, that's strength too, even if you don't realise."  
Now he looked straight at her.  
"Your one and only problem is your lack of self-confidence, that's all. If you learn to trust yourself and your abilities, there's nothing you can't do."  
She looked at him with big eyes and he smiled at her.  
"Someone who trains with Neji and can keep up with him for that long as you can has to be good."

It felt so good for her to knew that he believed in her that strong, it really touched her. She flung her arms around his neck and now she really cried, silent tears full of relief. She got everything off her chest that bothered her for so long, and he listened until she was finished.  
"Man, I never thought having a family can be that hard." He mumbled.  
"It's hard if you have to live up to their wishes, to father's wishes." She said, now really relieved that she had shared it with him.  
He had laid his arms around her while she was crying, and for him it felt great to comfort her.  
"We'll find a way to make things right." He said. "Even if I'm repeating myself, and I would bet I do."  
"I hope with all of my heart that you're right." She sighed.  
"I'm pretty sure." He yawned. "I guess it's time to wake Kiba."  
She nodded and jumped out of the tree, silently landing on the ground, shortly followed from Naruto. He walked over to said team member, silently waking him up.  
Naruto slipped into his sleeping-bag, turning his head towards Hinata, who was lying next to him. He smiled at her and winked, and she smiled back. He took her hand and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Hurray! Another one done! Like the last this one is completely new. I couldn't stand what I've written earlier, I just had to do it better. At least I hope it's better. Enjoy!  
And PLEASE leave reviews! Pretty please!

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru held their watch and the Inuzuka grinned as he looked at Naruto and Hinata. He could've kicked himself for disturbing them around noon, and somehow he was glad that Naruto hadn't kicked him. Honestly, it was about time that both of them got close. It was sooo clear for everyone that Hinata had a major crush on Naruto, but the blonde was so focused on Sakura and his training that he was too blind to recognise. Maybe it wasn't so bad that they've eavesdropped on the girls. As he thought about that, he was wondering what Neji was doing.

* * *

Lee returned earlier from his mission earlier as expected and after he had reported to Tsunade he was looking for Tenten. It was pretty hard to find her, but after a while he managed it.  
"Ne, Tenten, what's up? You wanted to talk to me as I left." He asked as he stood in front of her.  
"Yeah, it's about Neji…"  
"E…"  
"Well, I know from Sakura that you've eavesdropped on us, she told me before they left on mission."  
"And?"  
"Since Neji avoids talking to me I was curious if he said anything to you."  
"Honestly… he didn't. You know that he's not a very talk-active."  
"Aaarrgh! Don't tell me stuff I already know!" she called out. "This is driving me crazy! There's no way we can have a normal training session! NO FRIGGIN WAY!"  
"Oy, Tenten! Cool down!" he said, being happy that he still had some room between his teammate and himself.  
"Oh Lee! If he's behaving like that longer I'll go insane!"  
"Then you have to talk to him."  
"Lee… how? He's running every time he sees me."  
"Than we'll have to stop him."  
"Tell me how and I'll do it."  
"Well, maybe I'll get him to…" he mumbled.  
"If you bring him to talk to me I owe you something." She said.  
"I may need some time…" he said and walked off.

Neji was just leaving the Hyuga-compound as he nearly bumped into Lee, who obviously was deep in thoughts.  
"Oy Neji! Good to meet you, I was looking for you."  
"Nani?"  
"I guess we need to talk."  
"I don't think so…" he tried to get away, but Lee didn't let go.  
"But I think we need. Come on, don't be a chicken."  
"I'm not a chicken, I only see no need to talk."  
"There is one. You don't even look at Tenten."  
"You won't give it a rest, would you?"  
"You know me too well by now." Lee grinned at his friend.  
"Then let's go, it's not really a good place to talk about something like that here."  
"Take the lead, I'll follow."

As they reached a better place to talk, somewhere near the Hokage-faces, Neji sat down and sighed.  
"So, it seems like you've thought about that story too." Lee stated, sitting down as well.  
"Sure I did." Neji mumbled.  
"Then why do you act like that? I don't think it's ok that way. At least you should talk to her, give that a chance."  
"Give it a chance?" Neji mumbled. "Hell Lee! You have no idea what you're talking about!"  
"Sure I have."  
"No, you haven't. The older members of the head-family don't even like seeing me leave the compound without a purpose, most of them don't even like the fact that I'm Jonin and go on missions! How do you expect me to have Tenten around?"  
"There is a chance…"  
"No, there's no chance! Never! I was pretty fine with my life the way it had been the last years."  
"Don't lie to yourself. You never really felt happy, you can't expect me to believe that."  
"I don't expect you to do anything."  
"Neji…"  
"You don't understand that!" he burst out. "Even if I'm allowed to do more things now, there's no way, no option that I can be with her! Now how do you expect me to live on with feelings like that?!"

"You do it again." Lee silently stated.  
"What?"  
"You don't try to change the situation you're in, you just cry that it's impossible."  
"I don't…!"  
"Of course you do! Do you really think that Naruto and Hinata will give up that easily?"  
He remained silent.  
"See? I know I'm right. I thought you've changed, I thought you've the courage now to stand up for the things you want to, but it seems like you're falling back in old habits."  
Lee stood up, looking sadly down on him.  
"You're so strong in so many ways, but when it comes to your own life you're so weak."  
"Lee…"  
"Don't try lecturing me about strength, weakness or how one can't change things. If I would've given up like you do it right now, I'd never become a shinobi or would've to quit it after the first Chunin-exams."  
He turned round and started to walk off.  
"Haven't we learned to trust our friends? I think that's what we're supposed to do."

Neji felt miserable. He knew that Lee was right, but he knew that he was right as well. His live within the clan was better because Hiashi really had loved his brother and now wanted the best for nephew, but no matter how hard he wishes, he knew that none of them, not even his uncle would allow him to live with her. A part of his heart was really hoping that his little cousin could change something, and the other part somehow had already accepted that there was no way to change it, so it won't hurt him if it couldn't be.  
The more he thought about the fact that she should become happy with someone else, someone who was able to give her everything she needs and deserves, the more he wished that it could be him. He missed the time when it felt so easy to have her around. He knew that it hurt her how he avoided her, but he couldn't take it, he couldn't take it to see her that sad.  
He sighed again. Lee was right, he had to talk to her, and he had to end this running away. It wasn't good for neither of them. Maybe tomorrow after training, maybe he felt like he could do it then. Now he felt just so lonely and lost, it felt so unfair that he couldn't live the life he wanted, he dared to. Hopefully Hinata really could change something.

* * *

Kiba yawned; slowly it was time for Shino to take over.  
'Having the shift in the middle really sucks.' He thought. 'Next time I'll start.'  
Akamaru stretched himself and yawned as well.  
"Lay down and sleep, I'll continue for you." Sakuras silent voice nearly made him jump.  
"Oy Sakura, I haven't noticed you moving."  
"I know." She smiled at him. "That's why I think you should go back to sleep now. Not that an enemy is able to sneak up that close."  
"Very funny Sakura. Remember me later to laugh about that."  
"Hmm… maybe. But there's one thing I already can tease you with." She grinned.  
"Oh no, please spare me that! Naruto nearly kicked me because of that."  
"I know, I was able to see. Honestly, it was Narutos blush that made me curious."  
"Surely it wasn't Hinata's…" he chuckled.  
"No, surely not. By the way, if you look down on them you know what was going on, or would've been…"  
"I told you already, please spare me that."  
"Yosh…" she mumbled. "Now sleep, I won't offer it another time. Take your chance or you can stay here until Shino takes over."  
"NO! Never!" he grinned and went to his sleeping bag, sneaking into it again. So Sakura stayed awake.

"Shouldn't Kiba be the one watching?" Shino's calm voice caught her interest after a while.  
"He was nearly sleeping, that's why I decided to take over."  
"I see."  
"Shino… how many enemies have you counted?"  
"How come you think I know how much?"  
"You could tell us they were moving, so I thought you might know…"  
"I have no exact number. Between seven and fourteen."  
"Shouldn't be a big problem for us."  
"If there are some missing-nins with them, it could become troublesome."  
"Now that sounded more like Shikamaru, but you're right. How long have you planned on watching them?"  
"Between three and six days. Tsunade said that we have enough time, but I don't want it to take too long. I think some when in this time span we should be able to figure out if they act as subordinates and if they act with purpose."  
"And what was the order?"  
"Search and destroy."  
"As I expected."  
"If they act as subordinates we should bring home at least two alive for interrogation."  
"And after the fight…?"  
"I'll send for ANBU to clear the mess."  
"E…" she silently nodded.  
"You don't have to, if you don't want."  
"Normally I'm the one who fixes things up after battles, and don't cause mess… but that's part of the business too."  
"So desu." Shino nodded. "It seems they start to get along."  
"Nani?" Sakura asked.  
"Naruto and Hinata." He said, nodding his head in their direction.  
"Yeah, finally. It took him quite a long time to notice."  
"I hope this is going to become a 'happy-ever-after-end'."  
"Not only you, Shino, not only you."


	7. Chapter 7

Tada!! Next one up :D. Actually I'm starting to worry if I'll be able to finish this story before I go on holidays...  
Well, maybe I'll wait and look if I get more reviews... (muhahahaha)  
But maybe MY inner self is going to kick me then...  
Never mind, :D  
please enjoy!

* * *

As Shino woke them up in the morning Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto, and even if he still was tired he felt wonderful. Kiba looked really bleary, and his mood wasn't the best.  
"You two go watch our enemies, around midday Sakura and me will displace you."  
"Yosh!" Naruto called out, quickly eating some breakfast and then he left with Hinata closely behind him.  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them go together?" Kiba asked Shino.  
"Have you a better idea? Otherwise they'll be even more distracted, by the way, you shouldn't grumble because that leaves you enough time to get more sleep."  
"Thanks for waking me up for shit like that." Kiba grumbled, lying down again.  
"Ts." Shino made, taking something to eat.  
"Somehow Kiba is right, there was no need to wake him."  
"He can take it. And we should rest a little more too."  
"Yeah, I got the feeling that we may need that."  
"E… so desu."

* * *

"One round more!" Lee shouted.  
"Oh no! LEE! Give it a rest!" Tenten moaned. "That's enough!"  
"Tenten has a point, we already run 200 laps, that's truly enough."  
"You two are getting lazy, you know that?"  
"Feel free to run as many laps as you want while we practise a little ninjutsu later." Neji said.  
"Now he has a point."  
"Ok, if you think so…"  
"We still need some strength for training."  
"Yosh, then let's start." Lee grinned widely. At least they now were able to get a proper training session. A few years ago he found out how important he was to his friends, and now that was another example for that. For the next two hours it was just like earlier, and every one of them enjoyed it.  
"Well guys, I think I'll do what you said earlier, I feel free to run some more laps. See you later?"  
"Maybe." Neji said.  
"See you, Lee." Tenten mumbled, and the moment Lee had turned around she expected Neji to be gone as well, but as she turned around he still was standing there. A few meters away though, but still there.  
"I guess we need to talk." He stated, without really looking at her.  
"Yes." She just mumbled.  
"Want to walk a little?" she nodded and followed.

"Lee talked to me yesterday."  
"He did?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"What?"  
"About what?"  
"You."  
"I see."  
"No you don't. Mainly he told me what a chicken I am."  
"He did what?"  
"He said that I should give it a chance, but… it's sort of hard… with the family troubles in the background."  
"Don't you think Hinata is going to change something?"  
"At least that's the only thing I can hope, right?"  
"Hmm." She nodded.  
"It was sort of weird to find out that way…" he mumbled, a slight smile rushing over his lips. Tenten blushed deeply.  
"No one told you to eavesdrop on us."  
"It was an accident!" he quickly stated.  
"Sure, like that running away the last days was an accident too." She burst out, and then quickly clapping her hand over her mouth.  
"No." he replied silently. "No, that was on purpose."  
"But why?" she asked him and he stopped walking.  
"For the best of the two of us." He silently said. "With my position as a branch-family-member I already overstepped a border as Hiashi started training me. I'm only tolerated. Do you really think that I can just walk in with you? It wouldn't be good for you, they'll throw you out."  
"Oh, I see."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were crouching next to each other in the undergrowth, carefully watching the people in front of them.  
"Twelve." Naruto whispered to her. "Or do you see more?"  
"Wait a second please." Hinata whispered back, activating her Byakugan and scanning the whole area around. She shook her head as she didn't find anyone else, except their own teammates some miles behind them.  
"No, no one else, but our team is sleeping."  
"Wow! I expected your abilities have improved, but that's quite a way to look Hina-chan."  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  
"I think those three guys on the left are shinobi. You?"  
"I think the green haired one over there belongs to them as well."  
"How?"  
"The way he walks, look, he's moving. Reminds me a lot at Lee-san."  
"You think so? I don't really look at bushy-brows when he's walking." He grinned sheepishly and she had to bite her tongue not to start giggling.  
"But I think you're right." He stated, looking earnestly again.  
"Can you hear them talking?" she asked him.  
"Nope." He stated. "But let's see what I can do."

He sat down and concentrating. If Kiba and Kakashi-senseicould improve their sense of smelling with chakra, then let's see what one can do with chakra. First he thought the sounds will knock him over, like someone screaming into his ear. He pulled a really funny face and Hinata fought back another laughing-attack.  
He concentrated to regulate his chakra right, and finally he could filter their voices out.

"_Yo Yoshi, have you already get a message?"  
"No I haven't."  
"But you'll tell us, will you?"  
"If you go on annoying me like that I'm going to kill you, got that?"  
"Cool down, you know he's no brainiac."  
"You shouldn't try to protect him, Naoki, or you'll end up as dead as him then."  
"Shut up, all of you!" the smallest of them burst out. "If you're in a bad mood, then went into the next little village and slaughter a few, but leave us in peace, got me?"  
"I never knew who made you the boss, if you mess this up, Yuuto, I'll be pleased to kick you out of this little stinky life of yours." Yoshi hissed back.  
"We only need to work together on this mission." Naoki stated. "We all knew pretty well how you hate Yuuto, but he's the one who knows Konohabetter than anyone of us, so shut up and give it a rest."  
"We're already controlling this area, why attacking? That's stupid." Yoshi grumbled.  
"Because we've been told to do so. And Konoha isn't that strong anymore. If we can manage the marriage of the feudal lords daughter being a 'little disaster', that's a straight hit into that old hag's gut."  
"Yeah, and leaving my old stinky leaf-headband there… even you must be bright enough to get what that means. We expand, they shrink. Ame and Oto will join us and Suna will be too late to help."  
"I know that already, you idiots. But why have we to deal with this suckers here?"  
"Because they do the dirty jobs for us."  
"We could kill faster and more efficient."  
"And everyone will know that there have been some of us around? No no, let them have some fun. This'll distract and no one is thinking about that feudal lord."  
"That waiting pisses me off."  
"Just five more days, then you can freak out and we go home. Job done, money grabbed and off you go."_

Now that was enough for him to hear. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her back to the other ones. As they reached them his usual clumsiness appeared again, because he stepped on Akamaru's tail. Kiba jumped out of his sleeping-bag the moment he heard the first sound of his Ninken, Naruto fell on his butt looking shocked and the rest was awake now as well.  
"Sorry Akamaru!" he called out. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't see your tail! Please excuse me!" he hugged the big dog, which grumbled.  
"You should watch more careful where you step, man." Kiba stated, rolling his eyes.  
"As I already said, I didn't see it."  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to be watching them." Shino said in his usual cool voice.  
"That's why we're here." Naruto explained, sitting down offering Akamaru one of his snacks. He took it and started wagging his 'injured' tail.  
"We found out there are twelve of them, four shinobi, land unknown, but I'd say either Ame or Kusa. They plan an attack on the wedding of the feudal lord's daughter…"  
He told them what he figured out and Shino wrote a note to Tsunade.  
"I hope she's going to send help." Naruto mumbled.  
"Surely." Sakura answered. "Sending them right to the feudal lord."  
"And we have to pick the ones in the forest." Kiba grumbled.  
"You'll have to wait until she sends us other orders." Shino stated, pulling out a summoning-scroll of his pocket, and the moment he opened it a messenger-hawk appeared. He fixed the scroll at his leg and sent it back home.  
"One day and we'll get more information."  
"Have you written the names in your note?"  
"Of course."  
"Fine. What we're going to do now?"  
"As I said, you both go back until we displace you."  
"Yeah, sure." Naruto grumbled and now it was Hinata who took his hand and dragged him away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now that's news." Tsunade mumbled as she read the message the hawk had brought her.  
"What's going on, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her.  
"Well, Naruto found out something very interesting. Those attacks we had near the border were just to distract us. Either Ame or Kusa is trying to expand on our costs. Their real goal is to blow up the marriage of the feudal lord's daughter; if I got that right they plan a real slaughter there. He's important to us, since he sends us a huge amount of money to run our business here; losing him and his land means losing a main source of food as well. Send me some ANBU, now."  
Shizune bowed and left the office and only five minutes later two black-ops showed up in the Godaimes office. She told them that she wanted them to take three big squads with them, making sure that no one disturbs the wedding, and if, they should take them down, if they were enemies. She wrote a note for Shino with new orders and sent it back to them.

Later that day, as the hawk arrived again, Naruto and Hinata leant against a tree dozing. Her head resting against his shoulder, the light scent of her hair in his nose he was in peace with the world. Why couldn't live stay like this? Just the moment the hawk landed Shino and Sakura arrived again, Kiba and Akamaru just had displaced them.  
"Oy, seems like you've got mail, Shino." The blonde yawned.  
"I see." The bug tamer stated, annoying him with his reaction. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, showing him that he shouldn't jump on it.  
"She sent ANBU to the wedding, if possible we should take two as hostage with us."  
"And if not?" the blonde yawned again.  
"First order's still active, search and destroy."  
"I was afraid she might say that."  
"That's part of the business." Shino bluntly stated. "But to go on with the plan, ANBU left this noon; they'll reach the property in two days. That means on the third day from today on we'll strike."  
"Fine." Naruto mumbled. "I think I'll sleep a little, since it's our turn again to displace Kiba later."  
"Yes, you should do that."  
"So do I." Sakura yawned, walking over to her sleeping bag and the moment her head had contact to the ground she fell asleep. Naruto just leant back against the tree and closed his eyes. Hinata's silent and steady breath that close to him lulled him to sleep. As it was time for them to displace Kiba she woke him; she gently shook his shoulder.  
"Naruto-kun, time for the change."  
"Hmpf." He grumbled yawning. Still tired he followed her.  
Kiba was very pleased to see them; he looked pretty tired as well.  
"At least I'll get a little more sleep like yesterday." He grinned weakly, as he left them, whishing them a silent time.

"I wonder what Neji is doing." He whispered after a while.  
"Why? He should be pretty fine." She replied silently.  
"Well, he acted a little weird before we left on mission."  
"So you recognised as well?" she grinned.  
"Yeah, surely I did."  
"Maybe he just doesn't know how to handle his feelings."  
"Maybe he didn't dare..." He stated.  
"Uhoh, I always forget he's branch-family." She said, flinching at this thought. "I hope he doesn't mess anything up."  
"You think so?" he asked her.  
"I don't know. But the first thing I'll do when we're back home is looking for a solution for that all. There has to be a possibility."  
"I'm pretty sure there is one. If you want me to, I can help you looking too."  
"That would be really nice." She smiled.  
"I told you already, I'll do for you whatever you want me to."  
"Thanks." She said blushing.

* * *

"No you don't!" he said, grabbing her hand as she started to walk away from him. "All this years I haven't said anything, because I never thought that it would happen, because I never thought that I might get a chance. All I wanted, was to make sure that I don't break your heart; I don't want to expose you to the mean comments of the head-family."  
"What? Are you kidding?"  
"No, I'm honest."  
"What had Lee told you?"  
"He told me that I'm a weakling, falling back into old habits. That I don't try to change things; that I should believe and trust into Hinata and Naruto; that I shouldn't give everything up. He said I should give it a chance."  
"Are we really talking about our Lee?"  
"Yes, we are. And he was right." He stated, pulling her towards himself, kissing her. As they broke apart both of them looked breathless at each other. Tenten hugged him tightly, whispering a silent "Oh Neji." to his chest.  
"Why haven't you ever said anything?" she whispered, still holding him close.  
"I fell for you years ago, but I rather would've seen you happy with someone else than seeing you sad because of me."  
"Neji Hyuga, even if everyone else thinks you're a prodigy; you're an idiot."  
"As long as you let me be your idiot, I don't care." He mumbled into her hair. She laughed relieved and kissed him again.

"HEY LEE!" she called out, as they reached the way he was always using while he runs his laps around the village. He stopped dead in his movements.  
"Nani?"  
"Wait a second!" she called again, jogging over to him.  
"Lee, you're such a darling! I really owe you something! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She happily smiled and pecked him on the cheek before hugging him.  
"You surely are a 'best friend'." She smiled. Neji, who had walked over to them as well slightly smiled and Lee smiled back.  
"How about some ramen? My treat?" the Hyuga asked.  
"Why not?" Lee grinned.  
"Man, Naruto's habits really rubbed off on all of us." Tenten chuckled.  
"Yes, they do." Neji said. "Let's hope that he keeps up with things like that."  
"He will, the day he stops is the day he dies."

* * *

"Anything happened?" Shino asked as they came to change with Naruto and Hinata.  
"Nahah, nothing. Only that the small guy snores louder than anyone alive I know." The blonde grinned.  
"Yosh, then go back. Sakura had made something to eat."  
"Sakura-chan, you're getting a star cook par excellence." Naruto grinned, ducking under a well aimed punch.  
"Go now, you bonehead; and get some rest. But try not to step on Akamaru again, let them sleep, they're tired like hell."  
"We know." He said, bowing mockingly and then left with Hinata.  
"Sometimes he still is a little kid." Shino stated as they had disappeared.  
"That's just fake, he always acts like that if he wants to cover up insecurity."  
"Then let's hope that he won't mess up the fight."  
"Naruto NEVER messes up a fight, Shino, never." She said confident.

* * *

Well, well, another chap done. Recently I watched 'the lion king' again and nearly laughed my ass off at the 'hakuna matata' song; if you can remember as Simba told Timon that he could eat a whole zebra and then asked him about some antelope Timon said such a funny 'Nahah', that's why I made Naruto say it. (Still laughing about that, stupid me, I know.)  
I hope you like the way the relationships between Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten are developing.

Something else:  
I've already read so many fan fictions about persons somehow finding themselves in the world of Naruto. I thought about something like a project, to write such a story too, but not alone. I thought it might be funny to write such a thing with some other authors together. So I'm looking for two or three people who are as crazy as I am, and would like to try that with me. If you like to, please write me a mail.


	9. Chapter 9

Hurray! Another one done! Slowly things are developing. :3 Please enjoy, R & R!

* * *

Three days pass by really fast, that's something they could clearly see now again.  
"Well, today's the day we strike. Kiba, you and Akamaru take down the bunch thieves."  
"Come on Shino, why us? You have the fun alone then." He grumbled.  
"Because I expect them to run as soon as we appear and since you and Akamaru are the fastest ones of us and have the best nose it shouldn't be a problem for you to get them. If they have the chance to alert the rest, those who are supposed to strike at the wedding, then we really have a problem here."  
"Shino's right." Sakura said. "We're under time-pressure."  
"Yeah, ok. But if possible leave me some."  
"Sure." Naruto grinned. "But you have to be damned fast then."  
"I'll be, you'll see."  
"Yosh. For the rest of us, everyone picks one of them and takes him down. If possible Kiba, let one of them alive and take him with you, I'll try to catch one alive as well. Ok then, let's get this started."

As they reached the place where the others were camping, Shino and Sakura jumped out of a tree, right in the middle of all of them.  
_"Look at this show up." Naruto grumbled to Kiba.  
"Yeah, let him have it, his ego needs it."_  
"Ok guys, show's over." Shino stated.  
"Oy, look what we have here! Baby-shinobi form Konoha! Yuuto, I think that's for you." Yoshi grinned. "I'll take that girl, should be easy."  
"Ts." Sakura made. "Don't you dare calling me easy to take down, Shannaro!" and she punched the ground like she did it at their second bell-test with Kakashi.  
"At least we're a little more." Naoki mumbled.  
"Yahoo!" Kiba called out. "Here we go!" and jumped out of the tree as well, followed from Naruto and Hinata.  
"Now we're matching you." Naruto grinned. "By the way Kiba, where's Akamaru?"  
"I guess he had to …"  
"Oh, would've been a good idea." He mumbled, and just as he finished, the white dog landed next to his master.  
Every one of them faced one enemy, and Kiba looked at the group of ten men in front of him, who were his job.  
"Well then Akamaru, let's have a little fun." He grinned, and the dog barked. Like the bark was a sign, the men did as Shino had expected them, they run for it.  
"See you later folks." The Inuzuka grinned, and together with Akamaru he ran after them.

"Well, now as the lines are drawn, I guess we can start." Yuuto said, grinning evilly. "I waited quite long to pay Konoha back."  
"Then try it with me." Shino said, his bugs slowly creeping out of him.  
"Oy, an Aburame! Well then, let's see if you can get me in the forest before I can get you…" and with laughter he disappeared, Shino after him.  
"Leaves us to play with the blonde and two girls." Naoki said. "I'll take that boy."  
"Leave me pinkie." Yoshi hissed, grinning with excitement.  
"Well, that means I'm your opponent, missy." The third one in the round stated.  
"Try your best shots, losers." Naruto stated, and then they started.

Soon it was obvious that they had no real chance to take them down as long as this trio stands together, so Sakura decided to lure her opponent away from the rest, but she couldn't take him away far enough. Again and again the tree of them met together.  
"They're damn fast." Sakura panted, as she landed next to Naruto before jumping away again.  
"I know." The blonde grumbled. "The last time I saw someone moving that fast it was Haku."  
**'Hey kiddo.'**The Kyubi growled inside him. **'I know you need my help, unleash me, and let's have some fun.'**  
_**'Shut up, idiot. I don't need you.' **_He replied. Hinata caught a really hard punch and moaned.  
"HINATA!" he called out.  
"Oy, that little one's your girlfriend?" Naoki grinned. "Hey Kenta, put aside your kid-gloves!"  
"YOU!" Naruto called out. "LET GO OFF HER!"  
"Try and force us." Naoki laughed. Sakura landed next to Hinata, helping her up on her feet again. Now they were standing back against back, focusing their opponents.  
**'See, what can you do here? Without me?' the daemon laughed. 'We know that you can beat them, but it will be too late for your two little girls.'**  
"Alright then you three! Come at me first!" he shouted out, now really angry. Sakura felt his chakra getting stronger, and Hinata's eyes widened, with her Byakugan she could clearly see that he released his 'other' chakra.  
'Yosh, you big-mouthed-shit-daemon, then let's do what you're promised.' Naruto told him, and the red chakra flooded over him.  
Sakura quickly grabbed Hinata and jumped out of range.  
"Why do you leave? He needs us!" the Hyuga protested.  
"If we stay there we're dead. You haven't seen him like this before, that's suicide to stay there. He'll rip us apart."  
"NO! Naruto-kun would never…"  
"That's not Naruto anymore! Naruto wouldn't hurt us, I know that pretty well, but the Kyubi slaughters everything in sight!"  
Now that hit Hinata really in the gut. Neji said something about Naruto being special, but that he was like that…  
"Shit." Sakura cursed.  
"What?"  
"Shino has the chakra-suppressing-seal." She sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If Naruto freaks out, there's no chance to cool him down, since Yamato isn't here."

"You really think you can handle all three of us? You must be even more stupid then I thought you are! There's no way you could handle us alone, then why try together?"  
All three of them laughed, but as they heard him growl they fell silent immediately. The fox-cloak was wrapping Naruto tightly, already four tails were swinging behind him, the fifth was forming at the moment.  
"You're nothing more than chew-toys." He grumbled, and jumped forward. They knew this fight was going to be a though one, but they didn't know that it was their last.

"Yo, I'm back." Kiba grinned as he landed next to Sakura and Hinata, Akamaru short behind him, carrying one man.  
"You're already finished?"  
"No, we left."  
"You left Naruto? Are you crazy?" This moment he heard an un-human scream and jumped up a tree to see where it came from.  
"Sakura, don't tell me that's Naruto over there."  
"He is, that's why we are here. We'll have to wait for Shino, he has the chakra-suppressing-seal." She called up to him.  
"Yes, here you are." The silent voice of the Aburame behind her made her jump.  
"You're back!"  
"Yes, I finished him off the moment I felt something changing in the air here."  
"I'm finished too." Kiba said, taking the seal from Shino. "Akamaru and I are fast, we can hit him with it. He already killed the two smaller ones, only one is still standing tall."  
"He'll be down the moment you'll reach him."  
"That's what I hope. Kiba, please hurry. That damned beast hurts Naruto the longer he unleashes him."  
"See me as already being there. Akamaru, let's go. Hinata, I won't hurt him." He grinned, looking around, but Hinata wasn't where she had been a short moment before.  
"HINATA!" Sakura called out, now recognizing too that she had vanished.  
"She nearly reached him already." The Aburame stated, grabbing Sakura at her arm as she started to run after her.  
"She's too close, you won't reach her. Don't put yourself in danger."  
"I still can reach her." Kiba grumbled, and wanted to jump, but Shino's bugs tied him to the branch he was standing on.  
"No you can't."  
"So what are you going to do? She's our friend, our teammate, you can't let her get killed!" Kiba shouted at him.  
"Naruto won't kill her. Trust her."  
"Shino, I kill you if he hurts her." Kiba grumbled.  
"He won't, believe me.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all: Thanks to all reviewers! I love to read them! I was kind of productive the last days, so there'll come two chapters in a row, and both longer. Like always, I hope you enjoy reading and leave me some reviews. :3  
I haven't got any mails for my planned project... that's a little sad, but maybe some of you change their minds... :D

* * *

Hinata knew that it was crazy, but she also knew that she had to do something. Naruto, or what has to be Naruto, acted completely wild. She heard enough to know that the chance of forcing him back to normal now weren't pretty high, even if Kiba and Akamaru were able to move fast, a small voice inside her told her that they wouldn't be fast enough to come near him now. With her Byakugan she had seen the point from where that other chakra came from, maybe if she was able to hit exactly that spot with a yuuken, maybe that would force this chakra back. She heard Sakura telling that this 'thing' hurts Naruto, the longer it has hold of him and she wanted it to stop.

Earlier, Sakura had told her that Naruto has an enormous self-healing-power, and since she wasn't blind and could clearly see that the attacks those enemy-nin were starting couldn't harm him. Every wound healed nearly the same second it was made. She knew that she don't has to directly touch her opponent to use the yuuken, but she has to have a contact after all. A shuriken and a chakra-string attached to it was an opportunity too, and that was what she planned to do.  
But Naruto in his mini-Kyubi form was everything else than a easy target. He was always moving, or at least parts of him. His five, nearly six chakra-tails were waging furiously around, his chakra alone was able to blew her off her feet like a storm. Three times it knocked her off her feet, two times against a tree, but she stood up and continued her way. Only one short moment he was inattentive, and she used her chance.  
The shuriken was flying straight at its destined spot, slipping through two tails and the moment she felt that it hit she send some chakra of hers, which caused him to scream like crazy. Furiously he looked in her direction, growling deeply, and jumped into her direction.  
"Naruto-kun!" she shouted. "Naruto-kun! Wake up! Come back! It's over!"  
His paw grabbed her tight, it hurt her and it was hard for her to breath.  
"Naruto-kun, please." She whispered, and he stopped.

Naruto heard Hinata's voice like through thick fog. As he opened his eyes he was drifting behind the lattice the Kyubi normally sat behind. He felt the tight grip around himself, feeling the blood thirst and the killing intend all around him. Loads of the red chakra was leaking out, and he felt numb. As he looked closer he could see through the Kyubi's eyes, and his heart nearly stopped as he saw Hinata in his paw/hand. He pulled back, grabbed what he could reach of the daemon-fox and pulled back hardly.  
**'What are you trying, you little moron?'** he growled.  
_**'I'm going to stop you, you won't hurt her!'**_ he shouted back.  
**'Why should I? I was just starting to enjoy myself.'** The monster laughed.  
_**'I'm not willing to let you hurt her, not more as you already did!'**_ and he pulled again hardly. The beast screamed, in its spirit and with his body.  
**'You fool! Do you really think you can stop me? I am your big chakra-source! I brought you were you are now!'**  
_**'LIAR! You were the source for all my sadness, for the hell of a childhood I had to go through! Because of you my parents died, the people avoided me! I won't allow you to hurt only one person precious to me!'**_and he mobilised his own chakra, which was bigger as he ever would've believed. With a last hard pull he managed to drag all of the red chakra bag where it belonged to.  
**'Why do you do something stupid?'  
**_**'Because I love her, and I don't want to lose her.'**_ he replied, and he let himself drift back where he belonged, and with reaching that point the pain reached him too.

Hinata already fell on the floor, snapping for fresh air, but she crawled to him, as he sank moaning on the ground.  
"Naruto-kun! Are you ok?" she asked, still breathing hard.  
"Yeah… Hina… chan… thank… you…" he moaned. "You… saved… my… butt…" he managed a grin, and tears of relief ran down her cheeks.  
"Hinata… I…" he started again.  
"You shouldn't talk Naruto-kun, don't exhaust yourself more than necessary."  
"I… know…" he grinned again. "I… just… wanted to… tell you… that… I… love… you." He managed to say.  
She was stunned, and her face must have clearly shown it, because he looked curious. But then she smiled and hugged him.  
"I.. I love you too." She whispered. He pulled her a little away, and now he kissed her. First she was surprised, but then she answered his kiss, and both of them didn't care that the rest of their team came running towards them. The only thing that mattered was this moment. As they broke apart the others still had a few meters to reach them.  
"Hinata, please don't do something again, it's ways too dangerous." He said, looking concerned.  
"Don't lecture me." She replied back, slightly pouting. "I knew that I could do it."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, I did. And I did it, didn't I?"  
"Yeah…" he grinned. "Alright, here they come…" he mumbled, causing her to giggle.

"NARUTO!! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GO SUICIDAL ON MISSIONS, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted.  
"Yeah Sakura, I'm happy too to see you again." He grinned at her.  
"AND YOU…" she looked at Hinata. "ARGH! I just don't know what I should say… are you insane? He could've killed you!"  
"NO!" Naruto and Hinata shouted back in unison. Kiba started laughing, the faces of the two of them were just too funny.  
"Well, both of you shouldn't do something crazy like that again." She said stern, examining Naruto and treating the wounds she found. As she went through the same procedure with Hinata she sighed.  
"At least you're fine."  
"You just could've asked, I would've told you." Naruto mumbled. Sakura hit him on the head.  
"BAKA! Don't always joke with that! You should be glad we're caring!"  
"Yosh Sakura-chan." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head.  
"Ne, Shino, are we finished? Have you caught some?"  
"Yes we did, I send a hawk to the ANBU, they should show up in one day, fetching them. They have better methods to handle them."  
"Huh? Where are they?"  
"Akamaru and Shino's bugs taking care of them. But I think we should go back, taking them to our camp with us." Kiba stated.  
"By the way, I'm starving." Naruto whined, holding his stomach.  
"At least that show's that you're back to normal." Kiba laughed.  
"Can you get up?" Sakura asked.  
"I think so." He said, and tried to get up. With the third try he finally made it.  
"Three's a charm." He grinned.  
"We're going straight to our camp, if you don't mind." Hinata said.  
"Go ahead, we'll catch up to you soon." Shino said, turning round and walking back to where they left their hostages.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan's face? I was afraid that she'll beat the hell out of me."  
"Of us." Hinata corrected. "She was worried, she really cares. She can't take losing another friend, you should understand that."  
"I know, but after a certain point the fox is taking over, and I have no control over my body and its chakra."  
"Why do you use it?"  
"Well, mostly if I think I need it. It makes me ways stronger and I'm able to take down enemies I normally wouldn't stand a chance against. It protects me from harm…"  
"No."  
"Nani?"  
"No, it doesn't protect you from harm. Maybe from harm from the outside, but it hurts you from the inside. I saw you bleeding, and that's not good."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Why should I lie? It puts a big strain on you, you shouldn't do that. But how have you managed to force it back?"  
"Because of you. I felt a little sting here." He said, pointing at his belly. "And then I've heard your voice. It woke me up and I started pulling it back."  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Nani?"  
"That's the beast that attacked the village, isn't it?"  
"Yes." He said silently.  
"Oh." She just said. "I see."  
"What?"  
"Now I know why you were alone."  
"Hmm." He made and nodded.  
"But I think my voice wasn't all, right?" she said.  
"What?" he asked. "That doesn't bother you?"  
"Why should it? You're still you, no monster or stuff." She replied in a matter of fact voice.  
"Hinata, you're truly wonderful." He grinned and she blushed. "I found the strength to mobilise my own chakra. I never thought that I had that much of my own."  
"See." She smiled. "That's a good example for 'you-don't-know-unless-you-try', right?"  
"Right. But same counts for you, that was brave."  
"No, it was insane. Sakura was right. But someone had to do something, and as I said, I just felt that I can do it."  
"If you keep that self-confidence at home, no one will doubt your abilities."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, I do. Believe me." He grinned.  
"We will see, right?" she smiled. "First thing I'll do when I'm at home is looking for a solution of the family-thing."  
"If you need help, just say it." He stated.  
"I'll remember that." She replied, and helped him to sit down as they reached their camp.  
It didn't take long until the rest appeared, the two hostages in tow, tied up better like a Christmas-present, a little swarm of Shino's bugs constantly around them.

"Better don't start any crazy things, unless you want us to become unfriendly." Shino stated, as they sat them down next to a tree. Akamaru lay down near them, just in case they start anything stupid  
"Kiss me ass." Yuuto said weakly.  
"I'd rather kick it." Kiba grumbled.  
"If I were you I wouldn't make threats." Sakura warned him.  
"What will you do then?" he bit back.  
"Believe me, you don't want to find out what she does to you if she's angry." Naruto told him.  
"Best thing for you is to shut up man. If you cause us any trouble, ANBU will let you pay for it." Kiba yawed.  
"Haven't you said you were starving?" Hinata asked Naruto.  
"Yeah." He nodded grinning.  
"Me too." Kiba said.  
"Alright then, I'll cook something." Sakura sighed.  
"Hinata, could you get us some fresh water?"  
"Hai."  
"I'll join." Naruto said.  
"No you won't." Hinata told him. "You'll stay here. Don't overdo it."  
"Naw, you nearly sound like Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan." He whined and the rest laughed.  
"Kiba, I need some fire-wood."  
"Already on my way." He grinned.  
"Ok, then let's see what we have left." She said, rummaging in the bags, looking through the stock.

A few minutes later Hinata and Kiba returned and she started cooking. The stomachs of their hostages grumbling with hunger as soon as the smell of the meal was circling around.  
"You can have a little water, that's all." Shino stated.  
"Are you sure they won't…?" Naruto asked.  
"Positive. My bugs sucked them dry, and if they start something crazy, we still have the Byakugan."  
Hinata nodded.  
"If we're lucky ANBU will arrive in the morning hours and take them."  
"Yosh." Naruto yawned. "I think I'll doze a little." He went over to another tree, sitting down leaning against its trunk.  
"Me too." Kiba mumbled, curling up in his sleeping bag. Hinata helped Sakura to clean the dishes and put them away, then she went over to Naruto, sitting down next to him, leaning against him.  
"I see, that leaves us again watching those two."  
"For now. Later we'll wake them up."  
"But let them have a rest, Naruto and Hinata had quite a lot of stress today."  
"E… so desu. I never thought to see Naruto in this state."  
"I hoped I never would again. But Hinata forced him back to normal faster than Yamato."  
"They match really good."  
"Yes, they do. Let's hope the best for them."


	11. Chapter 11

Like promised, the second one for this day. Please enjoy!

* * *

Against their expectations Naruto wasn't sleeping and neither did Hinata. They were talking to each other silently.  
"It really didn't matter to you?"  
"What?"  
"That fox-thing?"  
"Why should it?"  
"Well, at least the whole village thought that I'm a monster."  
"Thought." She pointed out. "And they don't know you."  
"Ts." He made. "Who knows me at all?"  
"Hmm, I thought Sakura, Iruka- and Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama…"  
"Ok, those knew me, at least a little. "  
"What about your dreams?" she asked him.  
"I only have one big dream, and that one's going to be true in a few weeks."  
"And that's all?"  
"No." he stated. "When I was little, everything I wanted was to be acknowledged. Since I had no parents who did that, I screw up, and that loads of times."  
"Iruka-sensei flipped quite often because of you." She said smiling at this thought.  
"Yeah." He chuckled. "He really did. The third was always kind and friendly, but Iruka-sensei was the first one who really cared for me. All this time I was alone and I wanted to change that so badly, but somehow it failed every time. Some of the kids were nice to me, but as soon as their parents saw that they played with me it was over again."  
"I know how hard it is to be alone…" she sighed.  
"But as I finally graduated things changed. It wasn't an easy start for us. I picked a quarrel with Sasuke even before we were announced to be in the same team, and somehow I even did the same with Kakashi-sensei. With him it's hard to tell what he feels, but I think he cares as well. Sakura-chan couldn't stand me at the beginning, but with the time everything changed. Sasuke and I somehow became friends."

He sighed.  
"But I always dreamt of an own family, somebody who's happy to see me, who likes me being around."  
"Family is not always like that." She stated.  
"Yeah, I know, you told me already."  
"Hmm. Expectations to life up to, the pressure of being strong and good… I know that's my case now." She said. "But that still freaks me out. I always worked hard, but no matter what I did, father always said that Hanabi is better. Always I had to be the good one."  
"So, what about your dreams?" he asked her.  
"Nani?"  
"You got me right. What about your dreams or wishes? Anything you really would like to do."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"Well, I would like to do something crazy. Going out, having fun and stuff. Without being watched or the order to be at home at latest ten."  
"I think there should be an opportunity to do that." He grinned.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep, have sort of an idea… but that has to wait until we're home. I want to do some things too before Tsunade-baa-chan retires. And since a Hokage normally is stuck in the village, I'll use the last chance as well." He grinned. "Let it be a surprise."

Later as they displaced Shino and Sakura they talked again, about training, missions, family, friends, interests… they didn't even recognised the time passing by, lucky Kiba, he could sleep through that night.  
Shino was right, the ANBU showed up in the early morning hours, taking the two hostages with them.  
"Ahh, fine." Kiba yawned as he woke up, a little surprised that the sun was already rising.  
"Eh, just a little question, shouldn't I've had a shift that night too?"  
"Well…" Naruto grinned. "You were that sound asleep, we just couldn't wake you."  
"Don't tell Shino."  
"What shouldn't they tell me?"  
"That he snores when he sleeps." Hinata stated.  
"As if that would've been news for me." He replied. "Yosh, job is done. Let's pack our stuff and go."  
And they did as he said. The journey home was wonderful relaxed, Shino didn't talk much like always, but Kiba and Sakura had quite interesting and long discussions, like Naruto and Hinata.

Two days before Narutos birthday they reached Konoha, and the tension they felt as they left was gone. First thing they did, thanks to Naruto, was heading straight to Ichirakus. It was shortly before noon and their way led them past Yamanaka's flower shop. Just as they passed it, Shikamaru left the shop, obviously in peace with himself and the world, but only Sakura remembered. She made a mental note to ask Ino about that later, since she needed to plan a party for Naruto.  
They kept on talking, and sometimes Hinata laughed out, causing the rest of the group to laugh as well, because it had been such a rare sound of her for years, and it sounded so wonderful that they just couldn't resist.  
"Oy, strange sounds, have we missed something?" his voice dragged them out of their conversation.  
"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata smiled at him. "Hi, we're back."  
"I've already heard that." He smiled back.  
"Well, now that's what one surely could count as curiosity, you're able to smile." Naruto grinned at him.  
"Same counts for Hinata's laughter."  
"Oh, that. For us it became quite normal now." Sakura stated.  
"So I really missed something." He said.  
"So do we, huh?" she asked back.  
"Maybe." He grinned.  
"Hi folks!" Tenten's head appeared from behind him.  
"Hi Tenten!" Sakura greeted her, hugging her. "I need to talk to you and Ino."  
"Yep, I know. Later? Teahouse?"  
"Normal table, normal time?"  
"Yep."  
"Fine."  
"I'll tell Barbie." She winked.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you plotting something or what?" Kiba asked.  
"Naw, never!" the girls laughed.  
"Ok, as long as I'm not the victim…"  
"Nope, we won't kill you… or anyone else. Means we're not sure about it yet. Hina-chan, you join too?" Tenten asked.  
"Of course!"  
"Fine."  
After lunch, or 'late breakfast' like Naruto called it, they split up. Shino went to Tsunade to report, and the rest went home.

A little later that day:

"Hi ladies." Sakura greeted as she sat down next to Hinata.  
"Welcome back home." Ino said.  
"Yep, was about time." The pink haired replied.  
"Why?"  
"Oh come on Ino! Don't think you can fool me! I've seen Shikamaru leaving your shop, I've seen Tenten and Neji quite chummy together… do you really think I'm stupid?"  
"If you ask that straight…"  
"Ino…" she growled warningly.  
"Yosh, I lay open." Tenten started.  
"We're listening." Sakura said smiling.  
"First I have to say that I could kiss Lee, actually I did it, only at the cheek Ino." She explained. "Since Neji kept running away, yes he really did Hinata, I had no chance to speak with him. As Lee returned from his mission I told him that, and that we know that they've eavesdropped on us."  
"And?" Hinata asked curious.  
"Well, Lee found the right button to push, I don't know. Neji just said that Lee told him that he's a chicken, because he thinks there's no chance for a relationship, he should at least try it."  
"And he tried." Hinata stated grinning.  
"Yes, he did." Tenten smiled happily, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"Wonderful!" Hinata laughed. "I feared he could do something stupid, but somehow I felt that he's going to do the right thing."  
Tenten just nodded.  
"Now… Ino I guess it's your turn." Sakura grinned. "Have you knocked him out or what?"  
"No, I beat him with his own weapons."  
"How?"  
"Well, first Choji and I watched clouds with him, but then after three days I stayed at home. He asked Choji why, and I ordered him in case he asked, he should answer that he's too troublesome."  
"You did what?" Sakura laughed unbelievingly.  
"You got me right. And for him it was troublesome that I said that I think that he's troublesome. So he came around and asked me why."  
"He came around?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah, I was surprised too, but he really stood in the shop, in front of the counter, looking really pissed, asking me why I think that he's troublesome."  
"And? Oy go on!"  
"I said that it annoys me to no end that he rolls eyes when I'm a little louder but he's able to walk around with Temari."  
"You said the T-word? How did he take it?"  
"First he sighed, and then he said that she's too troublesome to hang around with, but since Tsunade forced him to, he had no other chance. Then he told me that he would rather stay with me, if he had to choose, but he prefers Choji because he's quiet."  
"Oy, now that was a hit."  
"Yeah, sort of, but he wasn't finished yet. I'm too bossy, too violent and too loud."  
"Ouch, strong hit against your ego."  
"But he's right." She sighed. "Then I told him that I have to be bossy since he's that lazy, and that I would stop hitting him if he would stop mocking me and that I won't shout at Choji anymore when he makes that annoying rustling-sounds with his chips bag. I also told him that it wouldn't have been a problem if he told me earlier. Then he called me idiot, I called him idiot back and then he asked me if I wanted to play a game Shogi."  
"You? Playing Shogi?" Sakura fought hard with laughter.  
"Yeah yeah, that's what he found out soon. He asked me casually why I always freak out when T's around. Oh my gosh! I never thought it's that obvious, I always thought you were kidding. I said that I think that she's not the right match for him. Then he asked why I'm worrying about him, and I answered that I like him, because we're friends for such a long time, and I just think that she's too troublesome for him. He was sort of surprised that I told him that I like him, but he told me the same about Sasuke and Sai."  
"See! I always told you!" Sakura called out triumphant.  
"Yeah yeah. He joked that I'm too blind to see what's good for me, and I said that he's wrong, because I know pretty well what's good for me. After a while he asked me what's good for me."  
"And?"  
"What do you expect? I just said 'you' and left."  
"You left?"  
"Yeah, and after a few minutes he followed me. I never thought that he could move that fast. He stopped me, told me again how troublesome I am and then we kissed."  
"Wow! Ino! Respect!"  
"Do you really think I can't keep up with you?" she winked.  
"I never thought that. I just told you that I was one step ahead of you."  
"Well, now we are, since we've already kissed." She grinned and stuck out her tongue.  
"So did I." Hinata smiled, and then she told them her story.  
"Man! Who would've expected that!" Tenten applauded afterwards. "Welcome to the 'new' Hinata." She laughed.  
"Ok ladies, could we go back to business please?" Sakura interrupted.  
"Which business?" Ino asked.  
"Naruto's birthday in two days! We need to make a real big party for him. Since he never really celebrated birthdays earlier, I figured it would be fine to make a big party now, it's his 20th."  
"I know he comes off age. Man." Ino mumbled.  
"But where do we celebrate?" Tenten asked.  
"That's what I planned to ask you." Sakura sighed.  
"Maybe we could use the old meeting-hall? They use it as training hall, but I think if we ask Tsunade-sama we might be able to use it." Hinata suggested.  
"Sounds good!" Sakura called out. "It's not that near to houses, so it wouldn't mind if we're loud, but not that far away if it gets late. Isn't there a small kitchen as well?"  
"I think so." Tenten said.  
"Fine, then let's write some lists."  
"I take the guest list." Ino said.  
"I'll take the grocers." Tenten said.  
"Fine, and we do the deco. I'll go and ask Tsunade if we can use it."  
Said and done, like always.

Tsunade had quite a busy day, first Shino and his report, then Naruto and a question, and now Sakura with a request as well.  
"Sure you can use the rooms, as long as you clean them afterwards."  
"Thanks! Of course we'll leave it clean." And she sped off again.  
As she and Hinata entered the hall both of them were shocked, what a mess! It took them the whole day to clean it.  
"Shit, longer than I expected, but for today it's enough." Sakura sighed.  
"Then let's continue tomorrow in the morning. How about nine?"  
"Sounds good. Well then, good night Hinata."  
"Night Sakura."

As they started the next morning Kakashi and Iruka showed up.  
"Ino told us what you're up to, we thought you might need some help." Iruka said.  
"Oy, that's nice!" Sakura smiled, and with the support of the two Jonin they quickly made efforts. Ino and Tenten showed up around noon, helping them as well.  
"Yosh, done." Hinata sighed as they were finished.  
"With that yes, the rest no." Tenten stated. "We have to prepare the food, or at least made the cakes today, the rest tomorrow in the morning."  
"Cakes? Oh no! I hate that!" Ino whined.  
"And I like it." Iruka stated. "I'll lend you a hand."  
"Me too." Hinata said, and together they went into the little kitchen next to the main room.

"I heard you had a little problem on the mission?" Kakashi asked Sakura, as they placed the last little things on the table.  
"Yeah, and a bigger one than before, nearly six tails." She sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"Shino still has the seal."  
"Hinata stopped him. We were forced to split up and as they returned it was too late already. I don't know how exactly she did it, but she could stop him even faster than Yamato could."  
"This girl sure has some talents."  
"Definitely. Are you here tomorrow?"  
"Sure. We already have an invitation."  
"Fine." She smiled tiredly.  
"I think you have enough for today, you should go home and sleep. Since it's your task to lead him here tomorrow."  
"I know. And don't forget to ignore the date if you meet him tomorrow."  
"Sure, stick to the plan." He winked at her.  
"Yosh, then see you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei."  
"Yo, see you."  
On her way home she passed the hot springs and turned around again to go in for a relaxing bath. She really hoped that Naruto would like his birthday party.


	12. Chapter 12

First I think I have to point something out, since I had one reviewer who was kind of upset that I let Shino (I guess it was him, I'm just too lazy to read it through again (bows as apologise)) say that Hinata isn't as strong as Neji. I'm pretty sure I also wrote that she slowly is catching up with him, but to put that aside, I do think that she's a strong one and I honestly like her. She's really a lovely person, and if I really would've thought that she's too weak, I'd never would've let her walk towards Naruto while the fox-cloak-thing. I hope that I made that clear.  
I weekly read the manga and love to watch the anime (original version, jap. with English subs, though I'm German XD), just to make THAT clear as well. So there's really NO NEED to tell me that strength isn't important in 'Naruto', I really really know that, but that's why this is 'fan fiction', right? But now enough talk, I hope I haven't offended anyone. Now I shut up and let you read that chapter in peace.

* * *

As Naruto woke up this morning he felt strange but couldn't explain why. The sun was shining the temperature was still warm, all told it promised to become a wonderful day. But his birthdays usually weren't really big; sure, since team 7 was formed they always celebrated a bit. Normally Iruka would treat him to ramen, but somehow he wished something else for this day. He looked at the photograph of his parents which Tsunadehad given to him after he found out about his parents, and wished more than ever they still would be alive. Today he come off age, and all of his friends had quite a big party that day. Sighing he looked out of the window again and then decided to finally stand up and get dressed. It was nearly noon, but since no one showed up there was no need to stand up earlier. Hinata had no time too; she told him yesterday that her father needed her to do something. So, why hurry?

He decided to go for a little walk, maybe he would meet someone to talk to. Just as he left his apartment and had walked past Ichiraku he saw Sakura. She looked tired and very busy, carrying a few books so she could hardly see the street.  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he called out, running up to her widely grinning.  
"Oh, hi Naruto." She replied tiredly.  
"Nice day, huh?" he asked her, still grinning.  
"No, shitty day! Tsunade doomed me to work today, and the weather is sooo wonderful! I have to carry this crap up to the old meeting-hall. They have a meeting there today…" she grumbled.  
"Let me help you." He said, taking the books from her, his smile fading away. "But tell me where to walk, not that I slip."  
"Thank you Naruto, that's so nice of you." She said and in silence they walked on.

The meeting-hall came into sight and she hardly had to fight back a big grin. He looked disappointed that she hadn't congratulated, no, it seemed to him she simply had forgotten his birthday. As they entered the hall she looked into widely grinning faces and with a 'poof' the books changed into a wrapped box and everyone was shouting: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!"  
He was stunned and it took him quite a while to recognise what was going on. Everyone he now called 'friend' was there!  
"YOU! I thought you've forgotten." He stated, now grinning happily as well.  
"As if we could forget that!" Sakura stated.  
Kichiro and Kimiko were carrying a huge cake, much too big for the two of them, causing him to laugh as he saw them.  
"Don't tell me you made that?" he laughed.  
"No, we did." Hinata and Iruka said in unison.  
"With a little help of me." Tenten said. "But I only brought them what they needed."  
"Go on, cut the cake! Some of us had to go back to work." Tsunade said, causing them all to laugh. As everyone had a piece of cake they came round rotational handing him over their presents, some of them useful and some of them just funny.  
"Since we couldn't figure out what you really could need, and Hinata protested to buy some funny stuff, we thought that you might like it." Honoka said, as she handed him over the last present.  
"It was Kakashi's and Hinata's idea, we hope you like it. Hinata found us the best tailor in Konoha."  
Curious he opened the box and his eyes grew wide as he put it out, nearly the same cloak his father was used to wear.  
"That's… that's… thank you!" he stuttered.  
"So, you like it?" Hinata hopefully asked.  
"If I like it?" he asked. "It's wonderful! Really!" he grinned widely.

Honestly, this was the most wonderful day he EVER had in his life. Tsunade handed him winking a scroll before she had to leave and go back to her office. They celebrated till after midnight. For the clean-up afterwards only Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Sakura were left.  
"Sit down; this is cleaned up in no time." He grinned, and with his kage-bunshin-no-jutsu it only took half an hour to clean the mess up.  
"Man Naruto, that's something we could've used for the preparing." Sakura yawned.  
"Well, everyone has his talents." He grinned. "It's good to have you all around." He said. "Tsunade wants us to leave us tomorrow to go to Tanzaku, we should handle something there."  
"How long?" Neji asked.  
"About three weeks." He replied.  
"Yosh! When do we exactly leave?" Lee asked.  
"Tomorrow in the morning, at six. So we have enough time to sleep, since it's quite late already."  
"Fine, then see you around. Really nice Party, Naruto." Lee said, standing up. "But if I don't make it to my bed the next five minutes, I'll fall asleep no matter where I am."  
"We have to leave too." Neji said, nodding to Hinata to follow him. "Not that Hiashi-sama gets angry."  
"Hai." Hinata nodded, quickly pecking Naruto on the cheek. "See you then, Naruto-kun."  
"And I'll leave too." Tenten yawned. "See you."  
Now only Sakura was left.  
"That cloak really is a cool present. Was it really Kakashi-sensei's idea?"  
"Sort of." She replied. "We all were sitting together, thinking what we could get you. Since you've learned some of your father's techniques, Neji, Lee, Tenten and I got you some of the kunai he was used to have, though they look somewhat strange. Tenten said they're really useful, so we believed her. Then sensei brought the picture with your dad and said that cloak might be a nice idea. Hinata knows a good tailor and so it was made up."  
"Really a good idea." He nodded smiling.  
"Kichiro and Kimiko wanted to buy you a whoopee cushion." She said giggling.  
"Really?" he asked with a raised brow.  
"What have you expected? They're just four years old."  
"Well, I never expected them to have 'such' ideas."  
"They were inspired from Konohamaru, so better blame him." She grinned. "What did they get you?"  
"They tinkered something for me." He said smiling, handing her over a photo album.  
"May I?" she asked.  
"Sure." He said, and watched her as she skimmed through the pages. Many pictures of him and his friends, and on the last side one of him with both of the under his arms, carrying them home from the academy. They were laughing, and with crayon in little kid's handwriting they wrote 'Naruto you're best' under the pic.  
"I didn't know they could already write." Sakura said.  
"Iruka-sensei already taught them. They start academy next year."  
"That's nice." She said, tears of emotion welling up her eyes.  
"Yeah, it truly is." He said smiling at them. "Was kind of boring before they were here." He mumbled.  
"Sure." She nodded. "Iruka-sensei said they're turning out to be so similar to you."  
"Hey! I'm unique!" he protested laughing.  
"That's so true." She laughed too. "Now, Naruto, be honest, you're up to something, right?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Just thinking, the look on your face made me curious.  
"You'll find out when we're there." He winked. "Now, I guess we should call it a day, right?"  
"Right." She yawned. "And thanks for cleaning up. It took us two days to prepare it."  
"Hmm, no problem. At least you weren't fifty men, right?" he winked.  
"No, we weren't, but as you said, everyone has his talent. Let's get going."

As they met at the gate to head to Tanzaku Naruto was grinning inwardly.  
"Ohayo folks!" he smiled as he met them.  
"Good morning." Lee grinned.  
"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, Neji and Tenten just nodded.  
"Ohayo." Sakura said, suppressing a yawn.  
"Let's go, or do you want to root here?"  
"Since when are you that enthusiastic at this time a day?" Sakura asked surprised.  
"Since I know why we're going where we're going, and you don't." he laughed.  
"Oy, don't tell anyone you're off age." Neji mumbled, slightly smiling.  
"Well, being off age doesn't mean to act like an old man." the blonde defended himself.  
"Come on! Let's go!" Lee urged.  
"Yeah, let's go." Sakura sighed.

They enjoyed their way, since they had enough time to talk and really enough reasons to laugh. Sakura smiled a little sad as she saw the two fresh couples walking in front of her, but she really was happy for them. Lee knew that he had no chance, but with the years he had become one of her best friends. He often showed up at her office, bringing her something to eat or just to distract her a little. He had started going out, and she was even happier for him than for anyone else. Honestly, he even asked her what he should wear, a female-opinion, as he called it. He still was really attached to that green jump-suit, but at least he doesn't wear it when he goes out. 'It's a start.' Neji shrugged his shoulders as they once talked about.  
Now he was walking next to her, talking about the party two days ago.  
"Kids grow fast." He stated, and she looked curious.  
"How comes? Why do you think about that?"  
"Just thought. Kichiro and Kimiko already have grown a lot and I really laughed hard as they managed to take away the second piece of cake from Konohamaru, you should've seen his face, really priceless. But I realized it as I looked at him and his friends, Moegi and Udon have grown a lot too."  
"Yeah, but that's life. Don't start thinking you're old, 21 isn't pretty old you know." She stated.  
"I know, and it's not that I think I'm old. But at the party, especially as Naruto put on the cloak, I realised the first time that we're no kids anymore. Strange, huh?"  
"Honestly, no." she answered. "I still was used to still look at Naruto as if he still was the loud kid he was used to be. Strange that this is over."  
"Somehow. But when we're together we still don't act like adults."  
"And I hope that won't change. If I think it could happen that we act that stiff around each other…"  
"Never." He grinned. "Thanks to our future Hokage we all have developed a really special friendship."  
"And that's good. That makes us all stronger."  
"So it is." He nodded. "I'm really curious what we should do when we reach Tanzaku."  
"I already doubt that we're up to do something special. He had that smirk, you know. I guess he's up to something."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I guess I'll believe you." But just the other day they all found out.

They reached the town around noon and Naruto lead them towards the hotel he stayed with Jiraiya as they were looking for Tsunade.  
"Well, if you please would tell us what we should do on this mission…" Neji started.  
"Mission? Who said something about mission?" the blonde grinned.  
"Naruto…?!" they all looked curious at him.  
"Here you go." He laughed, handing Neji the scroll Tsunade had given to him before she left.  
'Have nice holidays. I expect you all back to duty in two and a half weeks.'  
"Holidays?" Tenten asked him.  
"Hey, I needed some before I start my new duties. And I can't imagine something funnier than spending holidays with good friends. Normally I would've asked her to let the other ones join as well, but she already planned to send them on mission."  
"Two and a half weeks? Man, who should pay that?" Sakura mumbled.  
"No prob." He laughed, fishing quite an amount of money out of his bag.  
"The feudal lord gave a good donation for the saved wedding, so there's no problem. And before you tell me that's unfair to the other ones, Tsunade had parted equal."  
"Naruto, you…" Sakura started.  
"Naw, never mind. You will doom me enough in the future I guess, so that's a little adjustment." He grinned. "Now, where do you want to go first?"  
"How about something to eat? It's about noon." Tenten stated.  
"Sounds good to me." He grinned.  
"Naruto, food always sounds good to you." Sakura stated dryly and laughing they went into the next restaurant.  
"Naruto-kun that was your idea, right?" Hinata silently asked him and he nodded.  
"You wanted to do something crazy, without being watched. So, this is your chance."  
Speechless she looked at him, and he smiled back.  
"I have to make up for my stupidity in the past." He winked."  
"Naruto-kun, you…" she started, smiling happily.  
"… I completely fall for you and like to enjoy some time with you." He stated. "But let's go in, not that they miss us, I don't want to mess with Neji…" he said winking, and together they entered the restaurant; Hinata happier than ever before.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it took me quite a while to update, but I'm really busy at work the last time. Friday this week I'm going on holidays and I wanted the story to be complete when I leave, so I worked like crazy in the few free-time left. One chapter is still left, normally it would be two, but since these two chapters were quite short, I decided to make one big one.  
I haven't heard anything from those who read the 'old' version, if this one is better?? At least I feel better with this one, the last was not only short, it somehow felt crappy; and since I like the couple pretty much I thought that they deserve better, so I tried my best. It's harder for me to write about them then about Sakura or Kakashi. XD Forgive me for that. Anyways, I hope you like it and please leave me some reviews!

* * *

The first whole day they had in Tanzaku they went into the cinema, FOUR TIMES! Every time another film, but four times, they couldn't remember to have so much fun before. In the last movie Neji started mocking about the main actor and Naruto threw a handful popcorn on him, soon after the rest of the group joined and end of that was that they'd been thrown out of the cinema, laughing hardly.  
"Naruto you shouldn't have emptied the whole box over Neji's head." Sakura still laughed.  
"Yeah! Now I have to pick that all out…" he grumbled.  
"Well, just sit down on a bench in the park and the birds will do that for you." Naruto patted him on the shoulder.  
"Hmpf, baka. Now, what are we going to do? Now that we've house ban."  
"Hmm, there are enough things to do here, since there's always party somewhere." The blonde just shrugged his shoulders.  
"If you go on like this, I guess we need holidays from this holidays when we're back home." Lee grinned.  
"Could be possible." He laughed.  
And they didn't know that he was right. Some events still took place, and he forced them to go to all of them. Starting with an curry-eating-contest (guess who won ), dancing-contest (Naruto once looked shortly at a sing which showed wet-t-shirt but before he could read _contest_Sakura punched him hardly), billiard playing, bowling and last but not least to a karaoke-contest. Last one was a killer after all. He learned really hard never to push a Hyuga, Neji nearly beat the living shit out of him with the mike. Naruto nearly died of laughter while Neji was performing (insert Michael Jackson 'beat it' here). Lee had no problem with singing, but with fighting off fan-girls afterwards (insert Enrique Iglesias 'hero').

Neji won, even if it was looking better for Lee, but his kicking Naruto while singing 'beat it' made the race.  
"If you want to stay alive to have your announcement as Hokage, better not force me to sing again." Neji said.  
"But you sang quite well, Neji-nii-san." Hinata grinned at him. Before he could protest Tenten laughed:  
"Hina-chan's right, you really did a good job!"  
"Even if, I won't do that again." He stated.  
"Ok, stay stubborn." Naruto chuckled again.  
"I just can't believe that nearly two weeks are over now." Sakura sighed.  
"Yeah, the more fun you have the faster time passes by." Tenten sighed too.  
"Speaking of it, there's another dancing contest tomorrow evening, want to go there?" Hinata asked.  
"As long as I don't have to sing, you could nearly drag me everywhere. And if anyone mentions that in Konoha, I'll kick your butt, just want to point that out."  
"Sad. I was just imagining Kiba's face if I tell him you sang 'beat it, beat it'." Naruto teased him, causing everyone again to laugh really hard.  
"At least I sang better than you and made the first place."  
"Yeah, but Lee had more fan-girls within two minutes than Sasuke through the whole academy time."  
"Who cares?" Neji replied.  
"I think he needs no more fan-girls." Tenten stated.  
"Sorry, I forgot." He grinned sheepishly.

"Folks, I don't want to disturb your pretty nice chat, but I'm exhausted. If you won't mind, I'd like to pay the hot-springs a visit and then go to sleep. If Hinata wants to go to that dance tomorrow, I want to be fit." Sakura said tiredly.  
"There's no need to think that you can beat us again." Naruto grinned.  
"Well, I don't need to think that, because I know pretty well that unlike you Lee can dance, so, you'll lose again." She grinned teasingly.  
"That's something we'll see then." He pouted. "Ne, Hina-chan, we'll show them."  
"At least we'll give it a try." She smiled.  
"Yosh, I'm for the hot-springs too." Tenten interrupted them. "If you want to win you should stop eating each other with your gazes…" she grinned.  
"Tenten, now you've ruined the magic of the moment." Lee dryly stated.  
"They won't die because of it." Sakura giggled.  
"Nope, they won't." Neji nodded.  
"Now move, or do you want to root here?"  
"Don't be that impatient." Naruto grumbled. "I won't be like that with such good blackmailing-material against me."  
"No matter if Hokage or not, you'll be dead meat if you do that." Neji shot him a death glare.  
"Just kidding." The blonde laughed. "The springs don't seem to be a bad idea." He stated.

"I'm really enjoying this, but I think somehow I'm happy to be home again." Sakura mumbled as she relaxed in the hot water.  
"Same for me." Tenten said. "But the stress free time and having Neji around like that is fantastic… sorry Sakura."  
"Why does everyone feel sorry for me?" she sighed. "I'm happy for you, so don't spoil it."  
"If you say so." She looked at the pink haired with concern.  
"It's ok, really." She rolled her eyes. "I think that's thanks to you, that whole holiday-stuff, right?" she asked Hinata winking.  
"Huh?"  
"Oy, come on! You were talking with him about it, back on mission, right?"  
"Do you really think that's why?"  
"Sure. Naruto mostly does stuff like that for other ones. He was able to do such stuff the whole time."  
"Sounds rational." Tenten nodded.  
"Maybe…"  
"Oh ladies… I want to stay here." Tenten said again.  
"Why?"  
"Because we can't stay together. As soon as we're back…"  
"No." Hinata said determined.  
"Nani? Have you already figured out something?" Sakura asked.  
"Not yet, but there just has to be a solution. I just refuse to believe that our clan had been like this forever."  
"I hope you're right." Tenten sighed again.  
"I think you're right." Sakura said. "How much time do we have left?"  
"To my birthday only a few days when we're back home. And before I left father told me that he want the ceremony to take place at my birthday."  
"Well, how many scrolls have you in your clan's library?"  
"Oy, loads."  
"If we look them through together?" Tenten asked.  
"Would still take too long." Hinata mumbled.  
"Yosh, then let's ask the other ones as well. I think they'll help without big words." Sakura said confident.  
"I hope you're right." The Hyuga-heir sighed.  
"Don't hope, believe! If I've learned something from Naruto it's you have to believe. We're friends after all, and friends help each other. So let's enjoy the dance tomorrow and the last peaceful days here before we have to leave again and return back to normal duty."  
"You're so right." Tenten said relaxing now as well.  
"At least there's hope." Hinata nodded smiling.

The next day they spend completely lazy hanging around in a teahouse, talking and laughing. Last evening, as the girls were in their hotel room they decided to tell the boys about the plan of reading all the scrolls together when they're back home.  
"Man, I think I'm as lazy as Shikamaru when we're back home." Sakura sighed. "And by now I'm used to few training, but not that few."  
"We can do a little, if you want." Lee offered.  
"Actually, why not?" She grinned. "A little sparring wouldn't hurt." She said, standing up. "Let's go then."  
"Don't be late for the party this evening." Tenten said.  
"We won't, I promise. We can't let you win." Sakura winked. And together with Lee she left, leaving the two couples behind.

_Outside:_

"_Do you really want to train or just leave?" Lee asked her, but still knew the answer.  
"Is it bad if I admit that somehow your last guess could be right?" she asked back.  
"I don't think it's bad." He honestly answered.  
"But I think a little sparring would be good to get my head clear." She said, smiling encouragingly.  
"Sounds good." He grinned.  
"Lee…"  
"What is it?"  
"Thank you for being such a good friend." She smiled.  
"That's nothing to thank me for." He said, mildly laughing. "You're just such a nice person, there's no way not liking you."  
"You liar!" she laughed. "But I really thank you."  
"Never mind." He grinned. "But let's get going, the afternoon isn't getting longer."_

Meanwhile:

"Poor Sakura." Tenten said as she had left.  
"I think it's hard for her seeing everyone around dating…" Neji mumbled.  
"She doesn't want us to pity her…" Hinata stated.  
"It's her decision." Naruto said.  
"Naruto…"  
"What? That's the truth. She knows she had the choice and the chances. There are loads of guys wanting to date her, but she can't give up Sasuke-bastard."  
"I can't understand why she still waits for him. He disappointed her, loads of times already, but she still keeps on waiting." Tenten shook her head.  
"Maybe she thinks she's abandoning him." Neji suggested.  
"I wouldn't wait, not after all he did to her." Tenten said, looking at him.  
"I can understand her." Hinata stated, stunning the rest.  
"I know what it means to wait, and in my case it paid off."  
"You got a point after all." Naruto grinned. "I think he feels something for her. The last time we met he asked after her, how she's doing. That's a sign after all."  
"I think she's the only one still waiting for him, and who would welcome him." Tenten said.  
"I don't think so. I think she would just stare at him and walk by if he would stand in front of her." Neji mumbled.  
"Yeah, probably she would do that. After all she punched me as I met her again…"  
"Oy Naruto, you acted like stupid back then! No wonder she punched you." Tenten chuckled.  
"That's hard…" he mumbled, but smiling. "But I don't deny that you're right. I'm pretty confident that it'll pay off for her as well. I'll be there for her when she needs me to, but I keep myself out of her business. That's the best I can do."  
"E…" Neji nodded.  
"Sorry if I disturb your good mood, but when do we go back home? Not that Tsunade flips…" Tenten asked.  
"I two days." Naruto answered. "I guess that's early enough."  
"Yosh." She sighed. "Man, I'm really excited about this evening. I heard it's the biggest party in Tanzaku."  
"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "And the best."

They really were right. The 'party' was that big, they have no hall for it to take place; the whole town was a 'party' everywhere the people were celebrating, laughing, talking and dancing, in the middle of the street. Sakura and Lee showed up right on time, both looking exhausted but happy.  
"And, how was your sparing?"  
"Quite funny." Sakura laughed. "I never thought that I lack that much in taijutsu."  
"Well, you're pretty good after all."  
"Only if I land a hit, but I'm not somewhere near as fast as you. That speed is beyond human abilities."  
"Well, since he refers to himself as the green beast… what do you expect?" Naruto teased.  
"You're just jealous." Lee grinned at him. "But if you don't mind, we're going to dance now." He said, taking Sakuras hand and a short time later they were swallowed by the crowd.  
"Alright, at least that's what we came for." Tenten said, taking Nejis hand as well.  
"So, that leaves us…" Naruto stated grinning at Hinata.  
"If I may…?" asked her, bowing slightly.  
"Of course." She smiled back.  
They were slowly dancing in the middle of all those other people around and really enjoyed it. Hinata sighed and smiled mildly, completely lost in her thoughts.  
"What's up?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You sighed."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Oh… I haven't recognised that."  
"But I did. I hope you enjoyed the time here, I asked Tsunade if we can go, so you have the opportunity to have some fun too."  
"You did that all for me?" she asked him.  
"Sure I did! I'll do everything for you." He replied.  
"Why…"  
"Because I love you. I really know I do." He answered honestly. "Ask me to go to hell for you and I'll go."  
"I… I love you too." She smiled at him, and they kissed, in the middle of the crowd. The people around them kept on dancing, laughing and talking, but for the two of them, this precise moment the world stood still.

* * *

The way back home felt quite short, and they somehow felt sadness and joy at the same time as they stepped through the main gate and walked up the crowded street. Hinata sighed and looked at Sakura.  
"I guess we should tell them."  
"Wait until we have the rest around." The pink haired kunoichi said.  
"Do you think we can get that finished before Christmas?" Tenten asked.  
"We'll have to." Sakura replied.  
"Hey! What are you up to?" Neji asked curious.  
"You'll find out soon, we have to look for the rest of us, then we can talk about it."  
"Yosh! I'm looking for Shino and Kiba." Hinata said, and left the group.  
"I guess that leaves me to look for Ino and Co." Sakura chuckled.  
"Where do we meet?"  
"Where we celebrated Narutos b-day."  
"Ok, we'll wait there."  
And Sakura left them as well.  
"I think we really missed something out." Naruto mumbled.  
"So it seems." Neji sighed.

Half an hour later Sakura arrived with Ino and Choji.  
"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Somehow Naruto got along best with Shikamaru.  
"He's in the mission-room." Ino answered. "But he'll meet us as soon as he can."  
"Alright then..." Sakura started, but Hinata stood up and she fell silent.  
"I know that all of you wonder why we called you together here, and I'll explain it to you. If you don't want to or have no time for it it's completely ok. The last nearly three weeks we had lots of time to think and you all know that Neji-nii-san and I have our very own problems in our clan. I think that there has to be a solution for that all, but it'll take us two alone too much time to figure out. Our clan's library is quite big and we're pretty sure to find an answer there, so I wanted to ask you if you would help us reading through all the scrolls." She blushed a little and looked around.  
Ino was kind of stunned to see Hinata standing like that in front of all of them, speaking without any shyness, and she was impressed. As she heard why they all were here she started to laugh.  
"What's so funny Ino?" Tenten asked her, frowning slightly.  
"Man, isn't that obvious?" the blonde giggled.  
"No, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you!"  
"Cool down!" She grinned. "There is no need to ask such a question! My, we are friends! And friends help each other! Tell me where I have to be and when and I'll be there."  
The rest nodded.  
"Folks, you're the best." This time it was Neji who spoke.  
"Ino is right." Kiba said. "We help, that should be clear."

As they walked down the streets to the Hyuga-compound they met Shikamaru on the streets.  
"Yo Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned. "Are you joining?"  
"What?"  
"We're going to help Neji and Hinata." Ino said, grabbing him at his hand. "We're going to read the scrolls in their library for an answer."  
"Are you insane? There are loads of them! Have you any idea how long that'll take us?"  
"Us? So you're in?"  
"Sure, even if it's going to be a pain in the a..."  
"No need to explain." Ino quickly stated.  
"If I can use Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu it won't take that long." Naruto grinned.  
"Then let's hope you can." The Nara mumbled. "This is going to be a drag, but friends are friends."  
"Speaking about it, where's the library at all?" Ino asked.  
"Aloof from the main-compound. Rarely someone drops in there." Hinata answered.  
"How do you know?" Tenten asked her.  
"Because I went there when I wanted to be alone."  
"But a big group like us has to be recognised." Ino mentioned.  
"Nope. There's a busy bar two streets away and a little field where the academy kids sometimes meet to train, so if we settle down there…" Neji stated.  
"Ok. I hope this'll work. The last thing we want is to cause you trouble." Shino stated silently.  
"That's what we all hope." The Hyuga sighed.

It was easy for Neji and Hinata to go in and out and carry the scrolls with them, but not even Hinata had thought that there would be that much of them. Sakura had to leave quite often to work at the hospital; Ino had sort of holidays until Christmas, but thanks to Sakuras grumbling Tsunade got wind of their plan and didn't busy them with missions. All of them were tired because they slept too few, but since Hinata's birthday slowly was getting nearer they had no other choice. And even with Naruto and his bunshins it took them what seemed like ages to read through the scrolls.

"Man, that's sort of frustrating." Ino grumbled after two weeks of daily reading. "That hadn't got us anywhere."  
"We have them through, all of them." Tenten sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples.  
"That couldn't be…" Naruto grumbled, looking around. The five of them were standing in the library, while the rest outside moved up to Ichirakus for some lunch.  
"But it seems like that…" Ino yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
"At least we gave it a try." Hinata stated sadly.  
"Yeah, we did." Neji mumbled, looking sadly at Tenten.  
"Hell! That just can't be!" Naruto burst out. "Fuck it! It couldn't be since ever that your family acts like that! I just refuse to believe that!"  
"Why not?" Hinata asked.  
"Because every 'normal' family loves each other, sure, sometimes you have trouble, but love sticks a family together. At least that's what I saw with the rest around us."  
"But that's the way things are going here." Neji stated, feeling Narutos anger as well.  
"I still don't believe that! What shit is that?!" he called out, kicking hardly against a bookshelf.  
"Naruto! You moron! Don't damage anything! That'll cause them big problems!" Ino called out, but before she could hit him on the head a scroll did that job for her.  
"Ow! What the heck…?" he mumbled, rubbing his head, but lifting the scroll off the ground.  
"Where did that come from?" Neji mumbled, more asking himself.  
"From there." Hinata said, pointing up the bookshelf. "It looked like it was part of the carving, but Naruto-kun kicked it out."

Neji snatched the scroll from Naruto and started to read, since he was the fastest reader of them it took him just a while before his eyes grew wide with what he found out.  
"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked silently. "What's up with you? Are you feeling ill?"  
"Naruto… you…" he started, but broke off again as he continued reading the next paragraphs.  
"Nii-san, what's up?" Hinata asked, looking into the scroll as well. "You… oy!" she stated.  
"Do you know what that means?" Neji asked his cousin, and she nodded, starting to smile.  
"Naruto found us the solution!"  
"Nani?"  
"This scroll is pure gold!" Neji said, rolling it up and putting it into his pocket. "Let's leave before we get caught."  
"Yosh, let's meet the rest and after lunch we can read it together."  
"Alright then." The two blondes stated in unison. "Then let's go."  
"I'm starving!" Naruto whined and they left the compound, smiling for the first time the last days.


	14. Chapter 14

I did it! I did it! I finally finished the story, and I'm quite satisfied with it. I was kind of worried if I'd be able to finish before I go on holidays, but I did.  
Well, a BIG THANKS to the reviewers, I'm really happy to read your comments. I'm only a little sad that no one wanted to write a story together with me... maybe you'll change your mind about that. So, like always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"That's what I call good news!" Sakura called out. "That's exactly what you were looking for!"  
"Now you just have to tell your clan, that's all." Naruto grinned.  
"I know, but it's not that easy as you all think it'll be." She mumbled.  
"Not easy, no, but you can do it." Neji tried to cheer her up, the thought of speaking to the whole clan even made him feel uneasy, especially the older ones could become a problem.  
"Just imagine you're speaking to us." Ino suggested.  
"Yeah! Or just look at your little sister, and ignore the rest around you." Kiba called out.  
"At least we found it." Neji yawned slightly. "Now we just have to pull it through."  
"Just… as if…" Hinata mumbled.  
Two days to go till her birthday, but with the scroll in her hands she felt ways better. Now she knew the source of all the problems, the reason why they separated the clan, or better: the family.  
"Alright guys, if you don't mind, I'll go home and catch some z's." Kiba yawned. "Was a little too little sleep the last days."  
"Me too." Shino stated silently.  
"Sounds like a good idea." Choji said, still munching some ramen.  
"Same with us, ne, Shikamaru?" Ino nudged him.  
"Now that's the first good idea I've heard the last two weeks." He grinned, dodging a punch. Lee nearly slept with his head rested on the counter, Tenten looked years older with the dark bags under her eyes and even Neji looked crinkled.  
"I'd like to do the same, but Tsunade wants me in the hospital in about an hour, so I just have enough time left for a quick shower and a coffee 2go."  
"Poor Sakura." Naruto said. "Should I help you?"  
"Naw, there's no need. I don't think this'll take long."  
"Alright, then see you the next days. At the latest at Hinata's birthday." Sakura waved and left, shortly followed from the rest, leaving Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto behind.  
"Man, I'm really relieved." Naruto sighed.  
"Like us." Neji stated, as he finished his lunch. "But now I think I need a little break." He looked questioningly at Tenten.  
"Sounds rational." She nodded. "Well then, see you later."

"How are you going to tell them?"  
"I don't know already, but I think I'll find the right way."  
"Like I told you, if you act a little more self-confident, you won't have any problems."  
"You say that so easily…" she mumbled.  
"I had to work up my way too, so it should be easy for you to do the same."  
"Hmm…"  
"You have Neji there with you. I guess he's some sort of backup for you."  
"Of course he is!"  
"See! You can do it! Believe it!"  
She smiled at him and his honesty. Since Tanzaku she was sure that he really loved her, and the last two weeks he was truly a source of hope for her. She would've left the clan to be with him, she was pretty sure about that, but now it wasn't necessary after all.  
"Oh Naruto-kun, I don't know what I'd do without you." She sighed smiling.  
"If you marry me you won't have to worry about that." He stated bluntly. She looked stunned.  
"What's up? Why you're looking like that? Slowly I should start to do the right things."  
"Are you… are you serious?"  


Instead of answering her question he grabbed her hand and dragged her away. After a while they stopped, and she realized where they stopped: the Hokage-faces.  
"Why are we here?" she asked him.  
"My dreams started to manifest as I looked up to them when I was little, and it was a good sign… plus, I felt like coming here, since my father wasn't with me the important moments before, I thought it would be good to be near 'him' now, so he won't miss everything." He grinned at her and she smiled.  
"But to answer your question, yes, I'm serious. So, would you marry me? I can't imagine being without you anymore."  
She looked at him, blinking in surprise. So he really meant it. As she saw the curious and slightly anxious look at his face she smiled widely, flinging her arms around his neck, laughing "Yes! Yes! Yes!" And from one second to the other she didn't worry about the announcement in her clan anymore.

* * *

Hinata sat in the meeting-hall, the clan gathered together. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she knew what was waiting for her, and that made her relax and smiling inwardly. Her ceremony of becoming the head of clan was just one week ago.  
"You all knew that I've never felt like leading the clan and I know that you all never wanted me to." She started, and looked at them all.  
"But it's time for me to take responsibility. Neji-_kun_…" she said, many of the older ones holding their breath because she spoke to a branch-family member in that way.  
"Come to me please."  
He knew what she was up to, but nonetheless he was nervous, especially because both of them expected some of the elders to cause some trouble. Hinata said that she would set him free, but allowing him to be with Tenten was what he had expected, but this morning after breakfast she told him, that she plans to remove his cursed seal. All of the people around remained silent, but as she started forming the seals, one of the old main-family members stood up.  
"What you're going to is forbidden!"  
"No." she said stern but calm. "It's the leader's choice. And I've decided that Neji had shown his loyalty to the clan more often than some of you."  
First they thought that he would protest more, but then he sat down again.  
"Take down your hitai-ate and the bandage." She ordered her cousin. After he had done as she told him, she silently said to him so only he could hear her:  
"It may hurt, I'm sorry for that." And then she laid her hands gently on his forehead. Somehow for her it felt like unlocking a door, and she knew when to put her hands away.  
"You're free." She whispered again.  
"That was only one thing that I wanted to do. And now, I want to talk to you, and you should listen carefully, every one of you, because I'll only tell it once." She took a deep breath and as she saw Neji's confident smile she knew that she can do it.  
"The last weeks we buried ourselves in the library, reading everything about our clan that has been written down. Our family is highly respected, we have duties for the village, but we have duties for 

the clan too. And that's something that went into the back room. What is our clan?" she asked, and looked around.  
"Our clan is more than a bunch of people with an amazing special ability, but over the years we completely forgot about that, and the Chunin-exams showed me clearly. I fought Neji, even if I knew that he was ways stronger. He showed me my weakness, our all weakness; strength was the only thing important to us. Protecting the Byakugan with all we had was the only thing we wanted to do, but we lost the most important thing over all. Our family." She said, looking around again, many of them looked shocked, most of them the main-family. She took Neji's hand and squeezed it.  
"All of you had seen in him a branch-house member. All his life. I am used to call him nii-san, because I respected him. I have stopped looking at him as a branch-member after those exams. You all know what he is; he is my cousin. And he deserves to be treated like that. We divided the family into main and branch to keep the family strong and safe, but I've learned that there is one thing strong enough to keep all of us together without the need of that god damned seal: love."  
Now all looked curious, some mumbled that was the influence of the Kyubi-kid.  
"I just had to walk around in the village with open eyes, and a little stop at the playground was enough for me to recognise. When has it been, that someone of you had heard that he or she is loved? We used the seal to force family members to protect us! That sounds so sick! I'd protect Neji whenever necessary, and I know that he'd do it the other way round, because we love each other, in a familiar way. We respect each other, so there's no need for a seal."  
"But it had always been like that!" one of the old protested again.  
"No it hasn't." this time it was Hiashi who spoke.  
"Father is right." She continued. "That has been invented, from someone who didn't even deserve it to be called the leader, the head of clan. He was the weakest, but he was firstborn. So he decided to make this tradition, to keep his seat safe, and that's wrong. Look at the other families around, the stay together, stick together, without anything like that. Even if they don't life in the same house, or even the same village. When needed they're there for each other, and that's true strength."  
The branch-house looked stunned, but some of them smiled warmly at her, Neji in particular.  
"You also never allowed anyone from outside to marry into the clan, to keep the Byakugan strong, but that's wrong too. We can call ourselves lucky that we still have it. Normally that would weaken it, and that's something one could clearly see. The Byakugan today, Neji is an exclusion, is ways weaker than it was four generations before, and it will get weaker with every next generation, back then they had no problem with 'outsiders'. The Byakugan always was that strong to come through."  
"That's what you say!" some called out.  
"Then go and ask Tsunade-sama, or read the scroll I've read. I've talked to her many hours; if we want to revive our Kekkei Genkai we have to let in some fresh blood. And that's what I'm going to do. This is my first big show as clan leader, and my last at the same time."  
Now all of them fell silent.  
"In the whole village it's no secret that I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto, our next Hokage. And I don't want to stay here. I want to life where my heart wants me to."  
"You can't go! You're the head! Who do you think can do this? Your little sister? She's too young, and even more inexperienced then you."  
"I know that pretty well, but nonetheless I'm going to retire. And I have the perfect leader for the clan, someone who fits the head of family better than anyone else. Neji."  
Protests grew louder and louder, some were cheering others shouting and arguing. Hiashi was standing up, but Hinata showed that she could handle it alone, and with a whistle she silenced them all.  


"You said he's a branch-member, right?" she said and looked around challenging. "Well, you've forgotten that actually I'm still the head, and the head can announce someone."  
"But only close family members." One said triumphant, and Neji had to admit that he was right. She couldn't announce him as son as Hiashi would've been able to.  
"I know that too." Now she smiled triumphant.  
"Since I told you that I was used to call him Neji-_**nii-san**_." Now they all were truly confused.  
"I acknowledge Neji as my big brother, which makes him the 'first born' with the right on the place as head after your damned old rules. Neji, I wish you the best with all of my heart." She said smiling, and hugged him.  
"All of you, who think that I've done wrong, should be ashamed. A family always should protect each other, but not because of force and seals, but because of love and respect. There's no need to put their members on a chain, like animals. Look at them, they're all caged. None of them ever had the chance to live his or her live like they wanted it to. They were all forced to do like we wanted it. We tossed them around, forced them to do all the dirty work we thought we were too good for. That's not the way a brother or a sister should be treated. I hope you all look into your hearts. I know that my father had loved his brother, and I love my little sister. And that's why I would protect her when necessary."  
"Hinata is right." Hiashi stood up and walked over to her. "We all are one family, and it tore me apart to see my brother choosing his death, only to be able to decide ONCE in his live what to do with it. And I know that it was wrong. Hinata…" he said, laying his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.  
"I have to apologise. I always thought that you were too weak to lead the clan, too weak to even be called a Hyuga, but tonight you found a strength I never had, even though I was thinking so often to change something. You may be the wisest leader our family ever had, even if it was for the shortest time, but honestly, I'm truly proud." And then he hugged her. Hinata was stunned. Her father was the last one she'd expected to say something like that. Then he let go off her and turned to Neji, laying one hand on his shoulder.  
"Hinata's choice was good. I know that you'll be a great leader. Do your best." And he patted him on the shoulder, then went to stand behind them both.  
"Go on, nii-san, say something. Now you're in charge."  
He looked at her, and then cleared his throat to catch the attention again.  
"Like Hinata-chan said, I don't want the things to go on like they were used to. I've a partner already as well, and I want her to become part of our family. Even if the most of you never thought about it, I believe that we can be even stronger without those seals and without that force. Hinata and my friends showed me, that the love you feel for each other, the trust you have, is even stronger to keep it all together. I trust you all, to keep the family safe and strong, so, feel free to leave, I won't hold anyone back. If there's a problem in the family or the village, I want you to help because every one of you wants it; because you respect and love each other, like we do." He said, smiling at Hinata.  
"And I think with a little time to think about it, we can handle that."  
"So desu." Hinata smiled.  
"So desu." Hiashi said.  
"So desu!" Hanabi called out, running up to her sister hugging her.  
And person after person they stood up, and walked to them, one word clearly dominant: family.

Four weeks later:

Naruto and Hinata were sitting at Teuchi's and he was explaining her some things Tsunade just had told him, as Neji and Tenten showed up, followed from Sakura and Lee.  
"Hey you all! How are you?" Hinata smiled happily.  
"Fine." Tenten grinned, and to the surprise of everyone, Neji as well.  
"Have you already moved?" Hinata asked.  
"No." Neji answered for her. "But your father already asked when. They like her really much."  
"I knew they would!" she winked at Tenten.  
"Hey Naruto-san." Lee said. "How's it going?"  
"Ah, don't ask." He grumbled. "Loads of stuff to do."  
"I told you it won't be easy." Sakura said laughing.  
"But if you do the paperwork when it has to be done you won't have that tons to do like Tsunade-shisho."  
"I'm not suicide." He grinned. "If I do that I'll drown in work."  
"How's the house doing?" Neji asked his cousin.  
"Oh, fine! We're finished with everything inside and I started working in the garden this morning. Kiba and Shino promised to come around the afternoon to help me."  
"I'd like to help as well." Naruto said. "But Tsunade-baa-chan keeps me busy."  
"I told you already that it's ok." Hinata stated. "Your stuff is more important than the garden."  
"Hinata-chan is right." Tenten said, sitting down next to her. "The village's safety is definitely more important than arranging some flowers in the garden."  
"Yeah, but I still hope it's finished until the wedding in two months."  
"It will be. We will help." Sakura said.  
"Sure we will." Lee nodded.  
"Ino already promised to show up this afternoon too, to find some nice and suitable flowers." Sakura told her.  
"That's fine." Hinata smiled. "How's the family doing?" she looked curious at her cousin.  
"Quite well. Hanabi is more relaxed, your father as well. I've removed some seals of branch-members, I can't believe it, but some really want to keep them. They say if they die on mission they don't have to fear that the secrets can be stolen. Some moved to apartments or houses anywhere in the village but most of the family stayed where they were. Those who left stand in contact with me. They show up twice a week, and I haven't told them to. Some of the older ones still keep up grumbling, but your father told me to ignore them. Either they cope with it or they don't. He said the most important ones are the young family members, and he's right. They all say only the best about you." He smiled at her.  
"I wish I would've been there to hear what you've said." Sakura said dreamingly.  
"She was great." Neji said. "So self-confident and brave, some of the older members tried to confuse her so she would struggle, but they had no chance. Thanks to her speech we're a family again."  
"What have you told them?" Lee asked curious.  
"I just told them that a family should stick together because of love and respect, and not because of force and seals. And that it's been a long time since we've acted like a family." She answered.  
"And you are right." Naruto said. "I mean, I never had a family."  
"Liar!" Sakura burst out.  
"Yeah! We're your family." Lee grinned and patted him on the shoulder.  
"He has a point, Naruto." Neji laughed.  
"And no one of you can imagine how important this is to me." He said.  
"I won't bet." Tenten stated grinning.  


"You have no idea how good we can…" Neji and Hinata said in unison.  
"Ok, ok. I give up. You've beaten me." He grinned. "With a family like you being Hokage is going to be pleasure."  
"Now that's a word." Lee laughed, and the rest joined him.


End file.
